iAm Your Colleague
by musicfreak291
Summary: Sam is a CEO af a major company. What happens when a certain dork starts working at the same company after they haven't seen each other in a long time. Seddie
1. Prologue

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay I think I have procrastinated long enough. I finally got a new idea for a story. Lol. But I would have to say I may be slightly less frequent for this story for like the rest of Feb since my exams are seriously around the corner. Well enjoy. Future fic.

* * *

**

Prologue

Sam sat in her office. Yeah I know what you are thinking, Sam? In an office? Not likely. Well it's true, but do not think she works in a small cubicle from nine to five. Oh no, she has it much better than that. Sure she once had a horrible job but working hard had landed her an excellent job as CEO of a huge advertising company.

So now she was living the life she dreamed off, rich and happy. The work part wasn't never part of her dream but she had to admit that she loved her job. She did regret losing contact with her friends. When they went to college they went separate ways. Carly went to Harvard and Freddie went to MIT while she stayed in Seattle.

"Sam, I'd like to have a word with you." Mrs Kent said as she walked into Sam's office. Mrs Kent was the owner of the company and she regarded Sam as one of her most trustworthy and hardworking employees.

"Mrs Kent, did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, thinking of anything that may she may have done wrong. Sure Sam was a lot more mature now but she still couldn't help being a little mischievous sometimes.

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to ask you something." She said, taking a seat opposite Sam.

"Oh sure, fire away." Sam said.

"Well you see so far our company only advertises mainly in newspapers and such but I want to venture into the world of visual and audio media." Mrs Kent said.

"Okay so where do I come into this." Sam asked.

"Well, I hired a...tech guy to help us out with this and I want you to be his partner. You know show him the ropes, how we work here."

"Oh okay. Why not. I mean I know a little about those stuff too anyway." Sam said.

"You do?" Mrs Kent asked, slightly shocked about something she never knew about Sam.

"Yeah, when I was younger I had a friend who was really into those kinds of stuff. I manage to pick up a little." Sam said. She did learn a lot from Freddie even though she never said so.

"Oh well, I hope you too can get along then." Mrs Kent said, getting up.

"Wait, when will he be arriving?" Sam asked.

"Sometime tomorrow." Mrs Kent said. Sam nodded as her boss exited her room. She sat back down wondering who this guy was like. She didn't even know the guys name.

* * *

Sam entered her office, going about her usual things. Going through her office mail and everything. She had kinda gotten over the whole curious feeling of who the guy was. She figured she would find out the next day anyway so there was no use getting so stressed out about something like that.

"Sam are you ready to meet your new partner?" Mrs Kent said as she peeked her head into Sam office.

"Yep, I'm kinda curious too." Sam said as she walked to her door. "Where is he anyway?" Sam said, checking the surroundings and not seeing anyone nearby.

"He's in my office." Mrs Kent said as she walked to her own office. Sam followed behind her, her curiosity returning with every step.

"So what's he like?" Sam asked her boss.

"Oh you know...geeky." Mrs Kent said and then laughed "I'm joking. No he seems really nice and he has a great resumé. He graduated from MIT, top of the class." She said.

"Really." Sam said, slightly impressed with someone who she hasn't even met.

"And he's handsome too. Maybe this partnership can benefit you too." Mrs Kent said, nudging Sam in the side.

Sam simply smiled and blushed. Mrs Kent was really like a second mom to her. She felt really comfortable her and could tell her anything. They stopped outside Mrs Kent's office. She opened the door and Sam saw a man sitting in the chair, wearing a suit and holding a briefcase. He had brown hair that was very neatly combed without looking like a total geek.

"Freddie, this is Sam, your partner." Mrs Kent said.

"Freddie?" Sam said. The guy in the seat turned around and Sam saw that it was indeed Freddie, the friend that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Sam?" Freddie said. His mouth was hanging agape and so was Sam's

"Um do you two know each other?" Mrs Kent said.

"More than you know." Sam said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay was that okay? I know it was short but I don't know why I always write pretty bad prologues. Lol. Bad for me at least. Well drop a review and tell me what you think. Oh and I would love any name suggestions for the company. I can't think of one.**


	2. Catching Up

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. I'm glad many people liked this story so far.

* * *

**

Catching up

"More than you know." Sam said as her eyes were kept focused on Freddie and his doing the same.

"Wait are you telling me that this is the Freddie Benson you were friends with?" Mrs Kent said. Sam nodded and turned to her boss. "Well then, what a small world we live in."

"So I have to work with Freddork over here." Sam said. It wasn't really a question, just a statement to herself to let the whole situation sink in.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Mrs Kent asked.

"None at all." Sam said.

"Mr Benson, any problems?" Mrs Kent asked, directing her attention to a speechless Freddie. Freddie shook his head.

"Well then I think that you two would have a lot to catch up on so..." Mrs Kent said and trailed off smiling. Sam returned the smile and walked out of her office, signalling to Freddie to follow, which he did. Mrs Kent sat down and chuckled to herself. "Freddork." She laughed at the nickname Sam gave Freddie.

Sam walked into her office and sat down, Freddie taking a seat across her. They looked at each other and then to their hands, both fidgeting with their fingers. The awkward silence was getting a little...well awkward. Sam wanted to say something when her assistant walked in.

"Miss Puckett, you have a call on line 1." She said. Sam nodded and picked up the phone. As Sam talked on the phone, Freddie took the opportunity to examine the room. He never thought that Sam of all people would be a CEO of a company but then again he knew she could do whatever she wanted if she put her mind to it.

"So Freddork." Sam said as she put down the phone. Freddie turned back to face Sam.

"So Sam...CEO not bad." Freddie said.

"Yeah well, I decided that I had to pull myself together, work hard and all that chiz but enough about me. What about you, top of class in MIT." Sam said.

"That's no big deal." Freddie said.

"Hmm, same old Freddie." Sam said, chuckling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Freddie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, ever since young, you always got good grades and your usual answer was 'it's no big deal'. I'm just saying you haven't changed. Don't get me wrong, it's not a bad thing. I mean I want to work with the same friend I had last time." Sam said.

"Wow, hardly ever heard you consider me as a friend. Little Sam has grown up." Freddie said, smirking.

"Wipe that look off your face dork." Sam said.

"I thought you matured, and yet still with the names." Freddie said.

"Hey, just because I'm more mature doesn't mean I don't think it's still fun to torment you." Sam said.

"Same old Sam." Freddie said. Silence ensued, both returning to the quiet state before.

"What happened Sam?" Freddie asked, breaking the silence. Sam looked at him quizzically, confused by his question. She raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion. "You know, why did you stop talking to us."

"I don't know..." Sam said, looking at her hands. She knew that this would come. I mean she would feel the same if one of them suddenly severed all contacts with the others. "It's just...You guys were going away. I just...I'm not good at goodbyes okay. So I just figured it was better if I just disappeared from your lives."

"We were worried about you Sam. Carly misses you. I missed you." Freddie said.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Sam said. Then it clicked. Carly. "Where's Carly?" Sam asked.

"She's in Seattle. She lived in an apartment near Spencer." Freddie said.

"Oh, do you...you know, still keep in touch with her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah of course. What kind of friend do you think I am." Freddie said, only later realizing what he said. "Oh Sam I didn't mean it that way, I..." Freddie was cut off by Sam.

"It's okay Freddie. I know what I did and I am not proud of it. In fact, I absolutely regret it." Sam said, she really felt like crying. She has spent many sleepless nights, thinking about her friends and if she never isolated herself.

"But what's important is that we are back in touch. I'm sure Carly would be ecstatic to meet you again." Freddie said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to see Carly just yet." Sam said. She needed to be ready when she finally meets Carly again.

"But I thought you..." Freddie trailed off.

"Yes I do miss her too, but I know that if I see her now I would surely breakdown, and I don't want our reunion to be like that. I want it to be a happy one, no tears except for tears of joy." Sam said.

"I understand, and I will be here every step of the way." Freddie smiled. Sam couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Freddie, you always knew how to make someone feel better." Sam said and stood up, walking over to Freddie.

"Hey I'm just here to help." Freddie said, he too standing up. They stood there facing each other before Sam shocked him by giving him a huge hug. Freddie was taken aback a little but slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Sam too.

There was a knock on the door and Mrs Kent walked in. "Sam, about the project..." Mrs Kent stopped when she saw Sam and Freddie wrapped in each other's arms. They broke apart immediately, both faces turning a crimson red. "Um was I interrupting something?" Mrs Kent asked, a smirk on her face.

"Um no...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam said.

"I just wanted to hand you this." Mrs Kent said, handing Sam a folder. Sam took it and thanked her boss. "I think I should leave so you guys can resume what you were doing." She said and left the room.

"Well, she is...nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah she's like a second mom to me." Sam said as she placed the folder down on the table and straightening her business outfit.

"By the way, nice outfit. You look good in business wear." Freddie said, again a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh shut up. Speak for yourself." Sam said as she looked at the suit he was wearing.

"Well played." Freddie said as he sat down. Sam rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long project, although she wouldn't give it up for anything.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there is the next chap. Wrote this while taking a break from studying. Ugh I hate exams. Anyway, was it good? Please review.**


	3. Home Not So Sweet Home

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Exams are over which means I can write again. Wohoo. Enjoy. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Home Not So Sweet Home

I looked at the clock which read 5.50p.m. I hadn't even realized that it was almost the end of work, for me at least. After we caught up with each other's lives we started work on our assignment. Little did I expect that time would pass so fast. I assumed this would have been a horribly long project but it wasn't.

"I think we can stop for today." I said as I closed the file in front on me.

Freddie looked at me and then to his watch. He seemed slightly surprised when he saw the time. "Wow time flew." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would too." I said as I stood up and packed up stuff into my bag, Freddie doing the same.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Freddie said.

"Yeah I guess you would." I replied.

"Your not going to disappear again are you?" Freddie asked, the sarcasm clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not. Bye Fredward." I said as I left my office. "See you tomorrow Clara." I said to my assistant who was packing up as well.

"Uh...oh um yes Ms Puckett." She weakly replied. I never understood her. I mean she's always so timid, and I don't even torment her. You may not believe it but I'm actually nice to her.

I walked to the lift lobby and pressed the button. The office was already quite empty, most of the employees would have already left since work ended at 5.30. I never liked to get caught in the crowd so I always waited till 6 before leaving. I stood in the empty lobby waiting for the elevator when Freddie walked up beside me.

"Hey again." He said.

I smiled. I would have to admit, having a friend to work with was a lot more fun that I first thought. The lift arrived and I stepped in, Freddie following suit. The elevator ride to the basement carpark was a long and silent one. A little too silent in fact. I tapped my feet, wishing the elevator would move faster. I extremely hated awkward silences. Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened. I walked out and to my car.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw Freddie walk the opposite direction to his car. I sighed and unlocked the car door, stepping inside.

I was soon, out of the carpark and headed home. You ever get the feeling that someone was following you but when you turn around you don't see anyone. Yeah I was totally having that feeling. I just kept feeling like someone was watching me. Every few minutes I would check my rear view mirror but whoever it was I couldn't tell since there were so many cars behind me.

I soon exited the highway and into the quiet neighborhood. This time however I could finally see the car that was apparently following me. Every turn I took, the car took too. I was getting kind of irritated while slightly scared too. I mean I heard so many stories of women getting stalked and all that and I got kinda paranoid. I wasn't the tough girl I once was.

I looked into the rear view mirror to see if I could see the driver of the car, before he got a chance to rob me or worse, but I couldn't see anything. The windows of the black BMW convertible were extremely tinted. I took a detour, not going directly to my house but around a few streets to see if the person was, in fact following me.

I heaved a sighed of relief when I took a right turn and the car when straight ahead. I headed to my house, relieved that I wasn't being stalked.

But then, that feeling returned. I looked into the rear view mirror and again I saw the BMW behind me, albeit a little further back. I arrived at my house and stopped in front of it, not moving into the driveway. I mean the person doesn't know I live here, at least if I stopped here and confronted him, he would stop following me and I keep my address to myself.

I looked behind me, waiting to see if the car would drive past or not. To my surprise he slowed down and stopped a house behind. The car wasn't moving, nor was anyone coming out. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Hey what's the big deal?" I shouted at the car. Just then I saw the car door open. This is it, I was going to come face to face with my stalker.

"Sam?" I heard a voice that was all too familiar. The person stepped out and it only confirmed my thoughts.

"Freddie? Why were you following me? You scared me. I thought it was some creepy stalker." I shouted, my heart getting a lot more at ease.

"But I was just..." I cut him off.

"What? You were scared I would run away again? Please Freddie, I'm not going anyway." I said. He simply stood there kinda speechless, his eyebrow raised.

"Uh...okay? Anyway, you live here?" he said pointing to my house.

"Yeah. Nice car by the way." I said, taking another look at the black BMW beside Freddie.

"Oh thanks. Yeah my mom bought it for me. A present for graduating MIT." he said. I was shocked, I never knew Mrs Benson could be that...cool.

"Your mom bought you that car?" I asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah I know right, I didn't believe it when I first found out too." he said. "He then looked to the house he was parked in front of. I did the same and saw the half done lawn and the construction stuff.

"Huh, new neighbor. The noise has been keeping me awake the past 2 weeks." I said, referring to the noise the construction has been making.

"Oh...i guess it won't last much longer, so I wouldn't worry. Nice house though isn't it?" He said.

I looked at the house in question again. It did look good. "Yeah but I still can't stand the noise. I hate neighbors, especially this one, even though I have never met the person."

"I see. Well then see you tomorrow." he said. I assumed he would proceed to his car but to my surprise he walked towards the front door of the unfinished house.

"Um your car's that way. Shouldn't you be going home." I said.

"Oh I am." he said, a smirk on his face. My mouth hung open. "Oh did I forget to mention, I live here."

"Uh yeah you did forget to mention that." I said.

"Well now you know. Maybe we can carpool some time." he said.

"Wait, if you live here, why were you going around following me then?" I asked.

"I wasn't actually following you. I didn't even know it was you in the car. I was just trying to find this place. The streets in this area are kinda confusing. It was just coincidence I was following you."

"Oh...well, okay then...bye" I said. He smiled and disappeared behind his front door.

This project was going to be longer than I thought and now I have the worst neighbor I could ever imagine having. Home wasn't going to be as sweet as it is now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait. But here it is. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**BTW, I am just curious but how old do you guys think I am. Just take a guess.**


	4. Weekend Trouble

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Sorry for the long wait, but I have been a little busy. It takes place a few days after the previous chap. Enjoy. Sam'sPOV.

* * *

**

Weekend Trouble

You know how sometimes you know you are asleep and dreaming, well I am right now. I knew I was asleep since I knew no one ever felt this good awake. But I knew it wouldn't last.

The irritating beeping filled my ears. I sighed. Time to wake up. The world around me disappeared and I opened my eyes. I turned to my left and slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock. I lay in bed, just staring at the ceiling. Streams on light lined the walls of my room. I turned to the window, noticing what a beautiful day it was. The California weather was simply wonderful.(A/N: Yes I did say California. Read the A/N later to understand) I was glad the weekend was here and for once in almost 3 weeks I could have a good night sleep. Freddie house was finally done which meant no more construction work. But anyway, yes the weekend was here. It meant it was time to get my mind off work. Initially, it was supposed to be get my mind off work and Freddie but seeing that he is my new neighbor, I don't see the latter happening.

The alarm started again. This time I turned off the alarm and got out of bed. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to have a good warm morning bath. All part of my weekly weekend routine. I would spend almost an hour soaking in the tub. I always felt it help untangle all the knots in my body.

After getting the bath ready I slipped in, letting the warm water surround me. I ducked my head underwater, relaxing myself. I had made it a point to make today a total stress free day, just relaxing.

After my fingers were all wrinkled I figured it was time to get out of the tub. I brushed my teeth and got dressed, heading down to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock. Still 10.15a.m. I prepared my self some toast and a cup of coffee. I took my simple breakfast and watched TV for the remainder of the morning. Yep, simple and relaxing.

It was soon 12 noon and I think it was time to do something else besides watch TV. I looked out the back window and remembered it was pretty sunny today. I then looked to my arms. They were a lot paler than what I wanted. I figured I would get a tan today.

I made my way to my room and to my dresser. I rummaged through the cabinet and pulled out my blue bikini. I put it on and grabbed my bottle of tanning lotion as well. I went out to my pool, and sat in the lounge chair but before I could even put on any tanning lotion, a familiar voice called out.

"Tanning?" Freddie said. I looked over to the fence where Freddie's head was poking over, resting on his hands.

"What's it to you? Anyway, creepy much. I don't want you peeking at me everyday, perv." I said. He put his hands up, signaling he was innocent.

"Oh no I would never. Just wanted to ask you something." he said.

"What is it dork, I'm kinda busy." I said.

"Oh you see I was thinking of having a little pool party. You know, barbecue and all that. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come." He asked.

"And hang with you and your dork friends. No thanks." I said.

"Well I don't know anyone here yet so it would just be us two." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he simply smiled sheepishly.

"Two is hardly a pool party Freddie." I said.

"Oh c'mon. I'm having barbecue. Ribs, burgers, can you refuse your love for meat." He said. Just hearing those things made me hungry. I guess he still hasn't forgotten how he used to bribe me with food. I kept quiet, just looking at him smiling there.

"You got me at ribs." I said as I got up.

"All right." he said, pumping his hands in the air. "Okay well come up front and I'll open the door for you." he said, gesturing to his front door.

"Please, who needs doors." I said as I grabbed the bottle of tanning lotion, walked over to the fence and pulled myself over to the other side.

"Right, I forgot how strong you are. Ironically you don't look the part." he said, squeezing my skinny arm.

"Yeah yeah. Now, can we get to the meat please." I said. He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I followed behind him and eyed him. He was wearing a sleeveless t shirt and a pair of board shorts. I looked at his arms and was surprised to see them quite built. I snapped myself out of it and continued to walk. He walked over to the barbecue where the charcoal was all ready and hot. "What made you so sure I would come over?" I said. He already had everything set and ready, he clearly knew I was coming over.

"Well, I figured I would tempt you with the thought of meat but if you still refused, the smell of smokey meat sizzling would surely make you drool. So I knew you would be coming over sooner or later." he smirked. I simply rolled my eyes as he put a steak onto the grill. The sound of sizzling was like music to my ears. The smell soon reached my nose and I could almost taste it in my mouth.

Soon the steak was done and Freddie held it in front of me. I took it and sat on the lounge chair, taking in the sun. I still wanted that tan. I took a bite of the steak before setting it down to apply some tanning lotion.

"How is it?" Freddie asked as he sat next to me, a steak on his plate.

"It's good. Didn't know you could cook." I said as I squeezed some lotion onto my hands and rubbed it on my arms.

"Need some help with that?" He asked. Without even thinking that that would mean him putting his hands all over me, I said yes.

He sat behind me and squeezed some lotion onto his hands. It was then that I realized how stupid I had been. He rubbed it along my back and it felt awkward as hell. I mean Freddie was rubbing his hands along my back. I sat completely still. At least he couldn't see the blush on my face.

Dare I say this but I kinda liked it. Okay yeah I know but I mean it felt nice. It tickled as he moved his hand up and down my back, sending slight shivers down my spine. I realized he stopped and quickly snapped my self out of it, the second time that day.

"Um thanks." I said as I picked up my plate and continued to eat the piece of steak.

"No problem." He said and too went back to his meat. We ate in silence, well apart from the music playing in the background. I was soon done and so was Freddie.

"Done?" he asked, holding out his hand. I realized he was asking if he could take my plate.

"Yep." I said and handed him the plate. I leant back in the lounge chair, continuing my tanning session while Freddie went back to the grill. I closed my eyes, just thinking. The whole tanning lotion thing was really weird. I never felt that way before. I peeked from the corner of my eye and stared at Freddie as he worked over the grill. I was eyeing him up and down, and I couldn't believe it. What was happening to me?

Soon Freddie returned with a huge platter of meat. Seriously, the thing was over flowing with sausages, burgers and basically anything else you could think of at a barbecue.

"Whoa Freddie, you trying to fatten me up or what." I said, still shocked at the amount of food on the tray.

"Oh I think we can finish it no problem. Anyway, you never grow fat. Ever since we were kids, you ate a lot but never gained an ounce." He said.

"Hey I kept in shape by beating up dorks." I said.

"Whatever you say princess Puckett." He said. I rolled my eyes and he smirked. Then it caught me by surprise when he removed his t-shirt. I couldn't help but ogle. I mean really, Freddie started working out. His chest was well defined and the six pack was simply breath taking. He turned and I quickly pulled my eyes away. I hoped he didn't see but I couldn't be completely sure.

He looked like he wanted to say something but just closed his mouth and smirked, before diving into his pool. I just sat there blushing like crazy. He definitely saw me checking him out.

"C'mon in. Water's great." I shook my head, I think it wouldn't be a wise idea to get to close to Freddie right now seeing that I'm not really thinking straight. "C'mon Sam." He said.

"No, I'm good." I said. Freddie then splashed water at me. I was shocked by the feeling of the cold water but I shook it off. "No Freddie. Won't work, I'm not getting in there." I said. I saw Freddie sigh and I assumed he gave up. I turned away from him, looking up at the sky. I then heard the sound of water and knew Freddie was up to something. I turned back to him and saw him running towards me. Before I could even react he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the pool.

"Put me down Benson." I shouted as I hit him in the chest.

"Anything you say." He said before dropping me in the pool. I surfaced from underwater and had a shocked look on my face. "I asked you nicely." he said as he jumped in.

"You sure grew a pair." I said as I splashed water at him.

"Why, just cause I stand up to you now?" he asked, a smirk again plastered on his face. I splashed water at him again. He swam towards me and I tried my best to keep him at bay. My arms were flailing everywhere, splashing water and trying to push Freddie away.

Freddie then grabbed my wrists, restricting my movements. I couldn't move and had no ways to defend myself.

"Stop it Sam." He said playfully. "I didn't invite you here to have you splash me in the face with water." he said. I looked at him. I never noticed how brown his eyes were. I relaxed my hands but Freddie didn't let go. His eyes were fixed to mine. I felt him slowly release my wrist, at the same time moving closer to me.

He finally totally closed the gap between us and for some strange reason, I wasn't moving away. He closed his eyes, his head bending down towards mine. Instead of pulling away, my eyes closed too. I didn't know what I was doing. I knew what was going to happen. I felt his lips press against mine and the same feeling engulfed me. The same feeling I felt that one night on the fire escape, but this time it wasn't as awkward. I kissed back, moving my lips against his. I pushed him back, until he hit the side of the pool.

He continued to kiss me and I felt him push his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him to enter. Then I remembered this was Freddie. Yes the same Freddie I was friends with. The same Freddie that I work with. I pulled away.

"Sorry I uh..." I stuttered.

"Sam I..." he started but I cut him off.

"I uh...I have to go." I said and quickly got out of the pool and quickly to the fence.

"Sam wait..." I heard him call out, followed by the sound of water, indicating he got out of the pool and was following me. I quickly climbed over the fence back into my backyard. "Sam." I heard him call again but I ran into the safety of my house. Okay I think things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that, my longest chap for a multi chap as of now. Okay so I know I mentioned that they are living in California. Well while writing this chap I realized that Seattle weather is kinda cold for outdoor pools. Do correct me if I'm wrong though. So I reviewed the previous chaps and realized I never mentioned they were in seattle. Only that Sam studied in seattle and carly was living in seattle. So I'm good. So now, just to clear things up they are living in california. City is most likely Sacramento since it's one of the closer ones to seattle, but it doesn't really matter. Can be san fran or L.A if you like.**

**Anyway, please review.**


	5. Carpool

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Sam's POV. Wow I just realized that this story is almost completely in Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Carpool

I cracked open my eyes. I haven't been able to have a good night sleep the past two nights and it was taking it's toll. I mean how could I sleep peacefully after what happened that Saturday afternoon. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even time to get up yet and here I was lying in bed awake. I decided that since I couldn't sleep I might as well do something productive before going to work.

Monday blues were bad enough and now a certain dork had to make me have weekend blues. It sucks so much. I got up and headed to the treadmill I had in my room. Hopefully a little morning exercise will get my mind off things.

I started at a slow pace, just getting warmed up, but the slow pace only made my mind wander even more. I kept thinking of that Saturday. Why did Freddie kiss me, I mean it's not like we have been working together for a long time. Please it was less than a week, and then he kisses me. What the hell. That whole night he kept calling me but of course I didn't pick up his calls. I refused to reply to the hundreds of texts he sent me. He even came over, thinking I would open the door for him. Yeah I left him standing at the front door. I wasn't going to talk to him.

Then it hit me. I had to go to work later and work meant I needed to talk to Freddie. Oh great this day cannot get any better.

After around thirty minutes on the treadmill, I decided to finally get a shower. I grabbed my stuff and headed into the shower. I turned the shower on and allowed the warm water to hit my face. I wasn't looking forward to going to work today. I even contemplated faking illness so I didn't have to come in, but I guess that wouldn't be a good thing.

After the shower I got dressed and everything. I had breakfast, read a few pages of the newspaper before grabbing my suitcase and headed for the door.

When I exited however, I immediately regretted not calling in sick cause guess who also just left the house. Yep, the problem, Mr Freddie Benson. I noticed he saw me and he raised his hand in acknowledgment. I ignored him and pretended I didn't see him. I walked to my car and from the corner of my eye, saw him do the same.

I stepped in, taking out my keys and slotting it into the key hole. I turned the key and the car whirred. I tried again and the same thing happened.

"Oh great." I said as I hit my steering wheel.

"Car problem?" I heard Freddie shout.

"None of your business Dorkwad." I shouted back. I got out of the car and kicked it once in the tires. Yeah I was pretty pissed.

"Need a ride?" Freddie shouted again.

"No. Just get to work." I said, glaring at him.

"You sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah just go." I said. He slowly moved out of his driveway and slowly drove past. His face told the whole story. He was waiting for me to change my mind or something.

"How are you going to work?" he shouted one more time as he stopped in front of my house. I sighed, he was really persistent.

"I got a second car." I lied. I didn't have a second car. I don't even have space for a second car.

"Oh okay then." he said and drove off. When I saw him turn the corner I whipped out my phone and dialed for a cab. I waited for a few seconds for the line to connect, looking at my stupid car. Finally I got through.

"Hi I would like a cab, I'm at..." I couldn't finish my sentence since my phone was snatched away.

"Hey what's the big deal." I said as I turned around to see who's the jackass took my phone.

"Get in the car." Freddie said, pointing to his car.

"Freddie? I thought you left already." I said.

"Just get in the car and I will return you your phone." he said as he walked over to the driver's seat. I grumbled and trudged towards the passenger seat. He got me.

I got in and he handed me back my phone.

"I thought you already left?" I asked.

"I drove around the road. I knew you were lying. Really a second car? How stupid do you think I am?" He said.

He started to drive down the street and I kept absolutely quiet. I mean I knew what was coming. After two days of trying to talk to me he wasn't going to just forget it, but he didn't say anything. Yeah I didn't want to talk about the incident but I also hated this silence. He decided to break the silence.

"So um...how was your um weekend?" he asked. It was bad, you kissed me I kissed back. I haven't slept well and your keep bugging me about it. How do you think my weekend was.

"It was...okay." I said.

"Oh okay." he said, and cue the awkward silence again. Yeah I really hate the silence. I hated it so much that I couldn't believe what I did next.

"Just spit it out already. I know you want to talk about it so just talk." I said. All he did was smile.

"I was actually not going to talk about it, but since you brought it up." I literally could facepalm right there. "Actually you don't even need to talk. Just hear me out." he said. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He, of course had his eyes on the road but I could tell he was thinking.

"Okay look, what happened that day. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Heck I scared myself. I don't even know why I did that, just in the spur of the moment. So I mean I don't want it to be awkward and all that between us. Okay so what I'm trying to say is that we put that behind us?" He said. I just looked to my hands. "Well?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Okay this will sound weird but I don't think I can forget that. It's just yeah I mean..." Okay I knew I was babbling but I didn't know how to say it.

"You liked the kiss." He summed it up for me. I quickly shut up and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Hey it's okay. I mean I...I liked it too." he said. I looked at him.

"Okay listen, we have just been reunited and I don't think we should...You know. Just yet at least." I said.

"Yeah I understand. So we just don't talk about it...for now." He said.

"Yeah I would like that." I said. By this time he was pulling into a parking lot at the office.

"So no awkwardness between us?" he asked as he faced me.

"Yes I would like that a lot." I said. We both got out of the car. He walked towards me and I smiled. It was times like this that really reminded me of when we were just kids. I did the first thing that came into my mind, I hugged him, really tight.

"Thanks Freddie. For everything." I said, I was referring to everything Freddie had ever done for me. Everything.

"Yeah no problem." he said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it. Truth be told i absolutely hate this chap cuz i don't like the whole kiss and 'let's forget about it' story, but I needed some amount of closure so they could work without all the awkwardness you know. What do you think? Please review.**


	6. Road Trip

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Sorry for the really late update. Well people told me what I described sounded more like L.A so that's where they are living.**

**

* * *

**

Road Trip

Sam sat in her office, simply doing her work. She looked up and saw Freddie in his own office, busy at the computer too. She smiled.

It's been two months since they have started working together and little did she know she would actually enjoy it. She used to think that Freddie working with her was going to be a disaster, but it turns out it's quite the opposite.

Before Freddie worked there, Sam always felt that she was happy, or at least she thought she was. She was a successful, independent woman. The only regret was losing her friends. But ever since Freddie joined the company, Sam realized that she was never really happy. Being with her friends was what made her really happy.

She took a deep breath and got up from her desk. She walked out of her office and towards Freddie's. She knocked on the door and smiled when he looked up from his computer. He returned the warm smile and signaled for her to come in.

"Hey Freddie." Sam said as she entered and sat across Freddie.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I was thinking and I think that I'm ready to meet Carly." Sam said.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, that's great. Um...we can leave for Seattle this weekend." He said.

"I was thinking we could leave tomorrow." Sam said.

"Um Sam? Tomorrow's a Friday. We have work. Remember?" He said.

"I know it's Friday dork. But what you don't know is that it's the first Friday of June." Sam said.

"Um...okay, but what does that have anything to do with this?" He asked. His confusion was only growing larger.

"Well, Mrs Kent always gives the entire company the day off on the first Friday of June. No one knows why, even I don't know. She never tells anyone. We all suspect it's her birthday or something." Sam said.

"Wait you don't know her birthday?" Freddie asked. It surprised him that Mrs Kent's right hand man, or in this case, woman, didn't even know her birthday.

"Nope. Whenever I ask her about it she changes the subject." Sam said. "So, we leave tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Okay sure but it's around an eighteen hour drive so if you want to reach there by nightfall we have to leave like five in the morning." Freddie said.

"Sure no problem." Sam said as she got up. "See you later." She said as she left the office. Now you might think that five is a little early for Sam. It's true but to Sam, Carly is worth a little sleep deprivation.

* * *

It was five in the morning and Sam was packed and ready to go. She didn't know about Freddie so she decided to call just to make sure he's ready. She took out her phone and dialed his home line. It rang for a few seconds before Freddie picked up.

"Yeah Sam just a few more minutes. Hold on." He said. He knew it was Sam since no one was going to be calling him at five in the morning.

"Well hurry up." She said as she hung up and got her bag, heading downstairs. She grabbed a banana from the counter and exited her house. Freddie too was already leaving and they both made their way to his car. Sam's didn't want to take her car since it was a load of crap, well...compared to Freddie's.

They threw their stuff into the trunk and were soon off to Seattle. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"So Fredward, when was the last time you saw Carly?" Sam asked. She couldn't wait to see Carly again. After so long she was going to meet up with her best friend.

"Um, I think last Christmas. I was visiting my mom and I figured I would drop by and say hello." Freddie said.

"I'm so excited, and nervous." Sam said.

"Why are you nervous. It's just Carly. I mean you two used to be like sisters." Freddie said.

"Yeah well, it's just I think I have changed a little and it's been so long. I hope she forgives me and everything." Sam said.

"Please, we are talking about Carly here. She is like the most forgiving person we know. Do you actually think she will hold a grudge anyone, especially you." Freddie said.

"Well no but..." Sam was cut off.

"No buts missy. Carly misses you and I know that for a fact. Like how I missed you. You just need to forget about all these things and just go with the flow." Freddie said. Sam chuckled slightly

"It's ironic isn't it, you talking to me about going with the flow. When we were younger I would have been the one telling you that. I guess it's only to show how much I've changed." Sam said.

"Listen why are you talking like this? I mean I thought you would be excited to meet Carly." Freddie said, eyebrows furrowed but eyes fixed on the road.

"I am excited it just..." Freddie cut Sam off again.

"Carly is your best friends Sam. I am your friend. I know when I say that we don't hate you, even a little for leaving. I am just extremely happy that we can be friends again. You understand?" Freddie said.

Sam stayed quiet. It was now more than ever she felt she really was a bad friends for leaving. She had two of the best friends ever and she just left them. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey why are you crying?" Freddie asked, surprised to see Sam crying.

"Nah I'm alright. I just regret I left you guys." Sam said, wiping away the tear and putting on a weak smile.

"Hey, that doesn't matter anymore." Freddie said as he put one hand on hers, squeezing it tight. "We are all back together and that's what matters." Sam looked to Freddie. It was times like this that she missed. Her friends always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thanks Freddie." Sam said. Freddie smiled and let go of her hand. "So how about some music." Sam said, becoming a lot more cheerful.

"Now that's the Sam we all love." Freddie said and smiled. Sam chuckled and turned the radio on and blasted the music. This was going to be a good road trip.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it. Okay so question, do you guys want the next chap to be the road trip itself or jump straight to Seattle. Cuz I think the road trip can be a little boring. But I MAY be able to make it quite seddie filled. I don't know, no ideas has yet to come to me. So tell me in the review.**

**But here is the bad news. I will not be in town for the next 2 weeks and I am not bringing my laptop this time so I won't be able to write. So yeah the next update will be in a couple of weeks. I'm sooooo sorry. So please review and tell me what to do in the next chap. Perhaps in the 2 weeks I will have an idea.**


	7. Diners and Hotels

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Sorry for the really late update. I know I should have updated like a week ago but I was suffering from severe jet lag and school just started, so my life is pretty hectic right now. Okay that's not a good excuse, I hope you guys forgive me.

* * *

**

Diners and Hotels

They have been driving for around six hours, they had a few pit stops although it was just to use the washroom. This time however, Sam was getting hungry and everyone knew that when Sam got hungry, you best get her some food.

Freddie drove a little more before he spotted a little stop over which sold food. It was a very quiet country side kind of diner. The environment there was really relaxing, extremely different from the bustle of L.A.

They got a seat at one of the booths before the waitress came over.

"Hey guys, here's the menu. When your done deciding, just call." She said with a smile, and left.

"She seems nice." Freddie said as he looked at the menu.

"Shhh, no talking, I'm hungry." Sam said. Freddie simply chuckled and continued to browse the menu. Finally Sam decided what she was going to have and so did Freddie. The called the waitress and she walked over to them.

"So what can I get y'all." She said, taking a pen out from behind her ear and a notepad.

"Um I'll have the blueberry pancakes." Sam said.

"And I'll have the ham and eggs." Freddie said.

"Anything else?" The waitress said as she put on a big smile.

"Two cups of coffee please." Freddie said. She nodded and walked over to the counter.

"How long more to Seattle?" Sam asked.

"We've been driving for around six hours so around another twelve." Freddie said. They were interrupted when the waitress came with the two cups of coffee. After she left, they resumed their discussion.

"Want me to take the second shift of driving after this. I mean it's tiring to keep driving for long hours." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam but I think I can manage." Freddie said.

"Please, if I was driving, we would reach there an hour earlier." Sam pleaded. She didn't know why but she wanted to drive.

"Yeah cause you could break every speed limit there was. Do remember that it's my car we are driving, which means all speeding tickets go to me." Freddie said.

"Oh come on, even you cannot like long trips like this." Sam said.

"On the contrary, I love long trips like this. Helps me clear my mind." Freddie said.

"What there to clear? There's nothing in there." Sam stated, a smirk on her face. Freddie just smiled. Just then, their food arrived.

"Here's the blueberry pancakes and here's your ham and eggs." She said, placing the respective plates in front of Sam and Freddie. "Enjoy your meal." She said as she walked away.

They both tucked into their food, more so for Sam, who was clearly starving.

"Good to see you still have your old appetite." Freddie said.

"That's where you're wrong Fredward. Last time I would have ordered pancakes and waffles. My appetite has significantly reduced since we were teens." Sam said.

"Wow never thought I would have heard you say that ever." Freddie said.

"Okay truth be told, I still have my old appetite. What I don't have was my old metabolism. If I were to eat like I did back then, I would bloat up like a balloon." Sam said.

Freddie chuckled and went back to his food.

Soon they were done and were back on the road again. Sam manage to convince Freddie to let her drive, and Sam was driving really fast. Scary fast.

"Why did I agree to let you drive?" Freddie asked, gripping the door.

"Because you don't want to arrive in Seattle at 11 at night." Sam said.

"Okay but can you slow down just a little? I feel like we are going to crash or something." Freddie said.

"Oh cool down. There's no one on the road now." It was true, the road was pretty quiet. Only a few cars were on the road now, perhaps since it was a Friday.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean a crash can't happen. I mean, you don't need to collide with another vehicle to be involved in an accident." Freddie said.

"Fine." Sam sighed and slowed down, although still staying a few miles over the speed limit.

"I thought you agreed to follow the speed limit." Freddie said.

"No, I said I would slow down. Come on Freddie, I don't want to reach Seattle at 11. Geez you are becoming more like your mother." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes and looked back to the road in front of them. "Speaking of your mother, are we staying with her for the weekend or what?" Sam asked. She knew Mrs Benson was still living in Seattle and wondered where they were staying while in Seattle.

"You'd be happy to know that we are not, in fact, staying with my mom. Since I moved out, she decided to get a smaller apartment so there really isn't any space for us. So we will be staying at a hotel." Freddie said.

"Glad to know." Sam said. She was really worried that she would have to stay with Mrs Benson and not having to do so was a real relief.

* * *

They finally arrived in Seattle. Freddie drove for the third shift while Sam fell asleep in the passenger seat. Due to Sam's speeding they managed to arrive around an hour earlier. He figured it was too late to meet anyone so he just drove to the hotel.

Freddie parked his car in the hotel carpark and tried to wake Sam up. "Sam. Sam wake up." He said as he poked her in the shoulder. She simply mumbled something incoherent and turned on her side. He sighed, at least he tried but even he knew that waking Sam up wasn't going to be that easy. He got out and closed the car door, the engine still running.

He quickly walked into the hotel and up to the reception. After giving all the information they needed, they handed him a card key. He thanked the person and went back out to the car, this time followed by a bellhop. Freddie picked Sam up, not before turning off the engine, while the bellhop got their luggage.

The went to their room and settled in. While placing Sam down on the bed, she woke up.

"Huh...where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Freddie was just giving the bellhop a tip and closed the door. Freddie sighed, it was so Sam that she wakes up after coming back to the room.

"At the hotel. It's late, you should get back to sleep." Freddie said.

"After I use the bathroom." Sam said, proceeding to the bathroom. Freddie was really tired too, not examining the room and just collapsing on the bed, closing his eyes. He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom before the unlocking of the door.

He kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the soft bed.

"Um Freddie?" He heard Sam say.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um where is my bed?" Sam said.

"What? It's right..." he opened his eyes and turned to his right, noticing that there was no second bed. "...there." He trailed off. "Hold on." He said as he went to the phone and called the reception desk. After speaking with the receptionist, he hung up.

"Well?" Sam said.

"Um you see...this is the last room they have for the night so..." Freddie said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh well...i guess..." Sam said but was cut off by Freddie.

"Oh don't worry, you can have the bed, I'll sleep in the chair." He said pointing to the small chair in the corner of the room. Compared to the big bed, that chair looked tiny.

"Um...okay thanks..." Sam said. She got changed and was soon in bed. She looked as Freddie sat in the chair, his head slowly bobbing as he started to fall asleep. Part of her felt really bad that he had to sleep on the chair.

"Freddie." She said. He opened his eyes and raised his head.

"Yeah?"

"Um...it's a big bed and uh...you can share the bed. I mean if you want to of course." Sam said. Freddie smiled.

"Thanks Sam. I really appreciate it." Freddie said.

"No problem." Sam said.

"Go to sleep. I'm sure you don't want to be tired when you meet Carly tomorrow." Freddie said. Sam smiled and lay down. Freddie walked over and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Sam." Freddie said.

"Night Benson." Sam said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. Again I am really sorry I am like a week overdue on this update. I hope this chap was good enough to make up for it. Although I am having a huge writer's block now. I seriously get stuck on almost every sentence. Plus 12 hour jet lag isn't really helping.**

**Oh and I do apologize if I didn't respond to any reviews or PMs when I was overseas. To me, it really means a lot when you review, even if it is one word, so I feel I should at least reply to everyone. But I may have missed a few reviewers when I was abroad. So please accept this apology.**

**So please Review. :)**


	8. Meeting Carly

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Sam's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Meeting Carly

I cracked my eyes open. I found myself staring at the wall of the hotel room. Light shone in from the window and reflected against the peach colored walls, illuminating the room. I could hear Freddie's light breathing coming from beside me. I turned and saw Freddie lying on his side facing away from me.

I didn't wake him. I knew he was really tired and I figured we would have time to sleep in. I just lay there thinking. I kept thinking about Carly. What was I going to say? Has she changed or anything? I just kept thinking, sighing occasionally. Time passed but I didn't realize I had been lying there for almost thirty minutes.

Just then Freddie stirred in his sleep, turning over facing me. I looked over at him, his eyes still closed. I didn't say anything, unsure if he was already awake or still sleeping. My question was answered when he started talking.

"Up so early?" He asked, his voice still rough from waking up. He kept his eyes closed the whole time.

"Yeah, had enough sleep. You can continue to sleep if you want though." I said. He then opened his eyes.

"Nah, I've actually been awake for the past ten minutes. I didn't know you were already awake so I was just thinking." he said.

"I was just doing the same." I said.

"Carly?" he asked. He sat up, resting his back against the wall behind us. I nodded my head. "Don't worry. She'll be glad to see you. I'm sure it will be a pleasant surprise." I too followed, sitting up so we were eye level.

"Wait surprise? You didn't tell her we were coming?" I asked. I had assumed that Freddie had called ahead and told Carly they were coming.

"Nope. I felt that this would have been better, for both you and Carly." He said.

"Better how?" I asked.

"I mean the last time you saw Carly was a while back. It's not surprising that she would be a little nervous to see you. And you know Carly, when she's nervous, she wants everything to be perfect." He said.

"I still don't see the point here." I stated.

"Look, when you and Carly used to hang out, she was herself, totally comfortable with you. If she became nervous and made everything perfect, it won't be the Carly you know. I wanted you to see her as she is, the same girl that was your best friend." He said. That actually made a lot of sense. Only Freddie could think like that.

"Hmm I see. Well I hope she'll be glad to see me." I said.

"Don't be so paranoid. Now, do you want to get ready. We can go and have breakfast before seeing Carly." Freddie said. I nodded and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

I looked out the window as we drove down the street. Seattle still looked the same as it did all those years back. To me it still felt like home. We already had breakfast and now heading to Carly's apartment building.

"Are we near?" I asked, I was getting kinda nervous, even though it was just Carly.

"Yep almost there." He said. I noticed we pulled into a carpark so I assumed we were there. I looked out and up at the building. It looked really expensive with a little Bushwell Plaza feel. "We're here." Freddie said as he got out of the car. I took a deep breath and exited too.

I followed Freddie as we walked into the lobby. "Mr Benson? It is you. Coming for a visit I see." The door man said.

"Hey Derek, visiting Carly as usual." Freddie said. The door man smiled and we walked to the elevator.

"How often do you come here if even the door man knows you?" I asked.

"Well I pop by once in a while." Freddie said. The elevator arrived and we got in. Freddie pressed the top floor and the doors closed.

"Well at least this time Carly doesn't have someone like Lewbert for a door man.

"Speaking of Lewbert, Derek is actually his brother." Freddie said. If I had a cup of water I would have done a spit take right there.

"Brother? But Derek is polite and nice while Lewbert's..." I trailed off.

"Yeah I know. I was just as confused when I first met him." The elevator doors opened and we got out walking down the hallway. We finally came to a stop outside an apartment.

"Ready?" Freddie asked. I nodded. He pressed the door bell and we waited. I could hear Carly's voice from behind the door. This was it, no going back.

The door opened and I saw Freddie smile. I couldn't see Carly since I was in a blind spot.

"Freddie? Oh my god why didn't you call telling me you were coming?" I heard Carly's voice. I smiled. Hearing her voice again made me smile.

"Yeah I know. But I'm actually here as a favor for someone." Freddie said.

"Who?" Carly asked. Freddie motioned for me and I walked up to him. I had my first look at Carly and she looked like she did back then. A little taller and more matured but still the same Carly.

"Hi Carly. Long time no see." I said, waving nervously. I saw her smile fade and her mouth opened.

"Sam? Is that you?" she asked, taking a step closer. "Oh my god it is you." She shouted and smiled, wrapping me in her arms. "I can't believe it's really you." She said.

"It's me Carls." I said as I wrapped my arms around her too.

"How did you find her?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Long story." He said. We pulled apart and continued to smile at each other. I was so happy Carly wasn't mad.

"Oh my god, where are my manners? Come in." She said. I entered the apartment and looked around it. It looked expensive but had the same feel as their old Bushwell apartment.

"Nice place." I said.

"Thanks, I wanted something similar to our old apartment. But enough about that, how have you been Sam?" Carly asked.

"I've been good." I said.

"Good? I think CEO of a company is better than good." Freddie said.

"Whoa CEO? See Sam I always knew you could do anything you put your mind to." Carly said. I just blushed. I wasn't used to people complimenting me so much. Just then someone called from upstairs.

"Honey, who was it at the door?" A man walked down the stairs and he saw me.

"Honey, this is Sam." Carly said, standing next to me.

"Oh so this is the infamous Sam Puckett. Hi I'm Ray." He said, holding out his hand to me. I shook his hand, looking to Carly for an introduction.

"Sam, this is my husband." Carly said. My mouth fell. Carly's married? I never expected that. "I see you are shocked." Carly said and I nodded my head.

Everyone laughed, including myself. "Hey Freddie." Ray said.

"What's up dude." Freddie said.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked, just curious.

"Oh Ray and I were classmates at MIT." Freddie said.

"I see your crush on Carly is gone though." I said. Freddie blushed a bright shade of red.

"Wait wait, you had a crush on Carly?" Ray asked. Freddie looked at me with half open eyes.

"Gee thanks Sam." Freddie said.

"But you were the one who hooked us up?" Ray said. Carly was just standing there chuckling. She was really enjoying this, and quite frankly, so was I.

"Yeah well I got over the crush like ages ago, so I mean why not. Dude you shouldn't be complaining. If I didn't introduce you to Carly, you would most like not even be married yet." Freddie said.

"I wasn't complaining. I was just curious." Ray said.

"Um dear, can you give us some time alone?" Carly asked.

"Gotcha. Hey Freddie, I got the new Pear pro. Wanna check it out?" Ray said.

"You got it? No way." Freddie exclaimed as they both disappeared up the stairs.

"Now that the distraction is gone, tell me everything. Your life, everything." Carly said, pulling me to the couch.

"Wow well that's going to take some time." I said.

"Well we have all the time in the world." Carly said. It was true. Now that I had my friends back, I was never going to let them go again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. Hope it didn't disappoint. I'm not going to be going to go through the conversation though since it would be basically a repeat of what was said in previous chaps. So next chap a few more people make an appearance. Guess who?**

**So until next time, please review.**


	9. Sane is the New Insane

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Sane is the New Insane

Carly and Sam laughed as they sat on the couch. They had just spent the last three hours simply catching up. Each had stories to tell each other and time really flew by. Sam was glad that even though they haven't met in such a long time, they still had that same connection as when they were kids.

Freddie and Ray spent most of their time upstairs, not wanting to disturb the girl's private time. They simply spent their time talking about the latest tech and such.

"So how's Spencer? He still lives in Seattle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he drops by once in a while. Still as wacky as ever though." Carly said. Just then Carly's phone sounded. She took it out and read the text message. "Oh looks like you may have a chance to see him. He says he may be dropping over later."

"Great. It would be nice to see the fire causing man called your brother." Sam said causing Carly to chuckle. Just then Freddie and Ray came walking down the stairs.

"I don't know man, to me it just seems like a glorified and oversized PearPod." Freddie said.

"Yeah but I mean it can be so much more than that." Ray said.

"What are you talking about this time?" Carly asked.

"The PearPad." Ray said and Carly simply rolled her eyes.

"Everytime Freddie comes to visit, they always end up arguing about some piece of technology." Carly said to Sam. Sam just smiled, it was cute to see them talk about tech like that. It reminded her of when Freddie was still young and a little geek.

"We are not arguing. We're having a technological debate." Freddie said.

"Well next time can you technologically debate when I'm not around. It's kinda annoying since I don't know half the things you're talking about." Carly said.

"Yeah yeah, Miss Law Graduate." Ray said.

"So I'm going to visit my Mom. Sam you can stay here with Carly while I'm away." Freddie said. Carly and Ray looked quizzically at each other.

"Um Freddie you do know where you're Mom lives right?" Carly asked.

"What? Of course I do. It along Baker's Street." Freddie said.

"Hmm I wonder why she never told you." Carly said.

"Who never told me what?" Freddie asked. He was getting kinda confused with this whole thing.

"Your Mom moved." Ray said.

"Moved? Where?" Freddie asked.

"Across the hall." Carly said.

"Seriously?" Freddie asked. He still couldn't believe his mom moved without telling him.

"In that case, can I come with. I think I would like to see Mrs B again." Sam said.

"Sure why not." Freddie said, walking to the door.

"We'll be back Carly, tell Spencer not to leave until we get back." Sam said, following Freddie.

"Will do." Carly said. Sam and Freddie walked into the hallway and looked at the door in front of them.

"I guess this is the house?" Freddie said.

"Well this feels all too familiar. It's like Bushwell Plaza. We exit Carly's apartment and yours is right there. Well technically this isn't your apartment but it's close." Sam said. Freddie pressed the doorbell, waiting for his mom to answer the door.

The door opened and Mrs Benson opened the door. She looked somewhat the same, although a little older. "Hey mom." Freddie said, hugging his mother.

"Freddie, I didn't expect you to visit." She said as she returned the hug. Sam could see that she was really happy whenever Freddie visited her.

"Yeah well, Sam wanted to see Carly. So I tagged along." Freddie said, releasing the hug. Mrs Benson looked to Sam.

"Well well, if it isn't Sam Puckett." Mrs Benson said.

"Hi Mrs B. Long time no see." Sam said.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." Mrs Benson said with a warm smile. Sam entered and looked around the apartment. It was no surprise that the apartment was spotless.

"So Sam, Freddie tells me you two are working together now." Sam nodded. "CEO too. Who would have thought." Mrs Benson said. Sam blushed. She too never thought she could accomplish anything like that. "Well in any case, I am really proud of you." Mrs Benson said.

"Thanks Mrs B." Sam said.

"Mrs B. Wow I haven't heard that in a long time. Glad that you are back Sam." Mrs Benson said. Only Sam every called her Mrs B regularly. The others did back then but they stopped after a while.

"So mom, why didn't you tell me you moved?" Freddie asked.

"Well I know you are very busy. I mean with a new job, a project to work on. I didn't think you would be visiting so soon, and I didn't want to bother you." Mrs Benson said.

"It wouldn't be a bother." Freddie said. "So why did you decide to move?" Freddie asked.

"Well, it can get a little bit lonely sometimes. So at least living here, I have the company of Carly, Ray and occasionally Spencer." Mrs Benson said. Sam could tell that Mrs Benson wasn't the same nutcase she was back then. She was much more laid back and sane.

"Speaking of Spencer, Carly said he may be coming later." Sam said. Mrs Benson nodded.

"So are you two dating or anything?" Mrs Benson asked.

"WHAT?" Both Freddie and Sam choked out.

"Are you two dating? I mean you two make a cute couple."

"Um, we are just friends." Freddie said, awkwardly.

"Um yeah what he said." They both looked at each other and their cheeks became crimson. Just then before anything could get any more awkward, there was a knock on the door, but before anyone could answer, the door opened. Spencer stood in the hallway, eyes scanning the room before stopping on Sam.

"Sam!" Spencer shouted and ran towards Sam, picking her up and swinging her around.

"It's good to see you too Spence." Sam said, between chuckles. Spencer was also laughing but suddenly stopped.

"Oh okay I have to put you down." Spencer said. After putting Sam down, he stretched his back and groaned. "Looks like age is catching up on me." He said. "Anyway, Carly told me you were here and I needed to see if she was lying."

"Yeah Spence I'm here. You should know better, Carly never lies." Sam said.

"Yeah but there was that sparkle of doubt." Spencer said.

"I missed you too Spencer." Sam said.

"Me too kiddo." Spencer said, rubbing Sam's head. After so long, Spencer still acted like the older brother she never had, even Mrs Benson. It felt like family. A family that she was never going to give up ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. Little cameos from other characters. Yeah but other than that it's a pretty boring chap. Did you guys like the little Seddie awkwardness there. Haha, I mean, Spencer's a Seddie shipper, I figured I could make Mrs B one too. Lol.**

**Oh and the iPad parody. PearPad lol. I'm sure it will be in the next season of iCarly for sure.**

**So until next time, please review.**


	10. Hitching a Ride

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week but there were a ton of projects to be done and all that. Forgive me? I'm making up for it with a slightly longer chap. I hope...lol

* * *

**

Hitching a Ride

It was getting pretty late and everyone was still at Carly's house. The time just flew by. Not surprising since they were laughing almost ninety percent of the time. It was a great night, everyone getting reunited, everything like it was so many years ago.

But of course, all good nights must come to an end too, and this night was no exception.

"Oh my god it's 11?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Wow, last I checked it was only 9.30. Time sure did fly." Carly said.

"Yeah. We need to head off though." Freddie said, referring to Sam and himself.

"Aww why. I don't want to go." Sam whined.

"Sam we have work on Monday and we have to get up early for the long drive back to L.A. tomorrow." Freddie said.

"Argh why do we have to work?" Sam said.

"Wow I guess one night with Carly and you really did go back to when we were young." Freddie said.

"Nyeah." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh by the way, can I hitch a ride with you guys tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"You're heading to L.A.? For?" Carly asked.

"Oh well my friend lives in L.A. and his daughter goes to a school called Hollywood Arts there." Spencer said.

"So how do you fit in to all this?" Ray asked.

"Oh you see they are going to have a play and he asked if I could come."

"But you hate plays, you said so yourself you could never sit through one of those." Freddie said, referring to a time he had to attend a play Carly was in.

"Okay so maybe he offered me a sculpture that I had to have, if I attended." Spencer said.

"Oh well in that case, sure you can hitch a ride. How are you coming back though?" Sam asked.

"Oh I would have to move the sculpture here so I would be hiring some movers. So I figured they could move me too." Spencer said.

"How big is this sculpture anyway?" Mrs Benson asked.

"Oh it's pretty big." Spencer said.

"Yeah we don't really need to know." Sam said.

"So anyway, we're leaving at 5 tomorrow and we'll come pick you up. Okay so I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Freddie said and Spencer nodded.

"Well Carls I guess this is goodbye." Sam said.

"For now." Carly said sternly.

"Yeah for now. Come visit if it's possible." Sam said.

"Definitely." Carly said, wrapping her arms around Sam and hugging her tight. Meanwhile Freddie said his goodbyes to his Mom.

"Bye mom, I'll visit whenever I can." Freddie said.

"Oh don't worry about me, I have company." Mrs Benson said, hugging her son.

"Next time though, please don't keep secrets from me, especially one as big as moving." Freddie said.

"Of course dear." Mrs Benson said.

"Okay well I think we better head off." Sam said. Everyone exchange their final goodbyes and hugs before they left the apartment. They headed back to the hotel for some good sleep. They had another long drive tomorrow.

* * *

It was 4.55 a.m. and they were heading to Spencer's house to pick him up. Sam was still pretty tired and kept falling asleep in the car. Every few seconds her head would bob down before waking and slowly fall back to sleep.

Freddie stopped in front of Spencer's house. He honked twice to announce his arrival. He saw Spencer head pop out from behind the curtain and not long after her was out the door, carrying a small bag with him.

He got into the car, but unlike a certain blonde, Spencer was full of energy. "Hey guys, how are you today?" Spencer exclaimed as he entered, waking Sam up in the process.

"Spencer? You gave me a fright." Sam said.

"Oh sorry Sam." Spencer said, before putting a finger to his lips and shushing himself. Freddie chuckled at the sight. He had a feeling the ride back was going to be way more wacky.

Freddie drove for the first 5 hours while Sam slept. Spencer who was a ball of energy fell asleep too, just like that. One minute he was bouncing on the seat the next he was asleep. Something which amused Freddie a lot.

Sam finally woke up around 10.

"Morning. Had a good sleep?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as she rubbed her eyes. Almost immediately, Sam stomach growled. "Hmm seems like I'm hungry." Sam said with a smile. Freddie chuckled.

"Looks like there a diner there." Freddie said as he made his way over to the roadside diner. He parked in the car in the lot and turned around to wake Spencer up. "Spencer get up. We're gonna have breakfast."

At the sound of the word breakfast, Spencer's eyes shot open. "Breakfast? Great I'm starving." Spencer exclaimed. The amount of energy in his voice indicated no sign that he was asleep just a second ago.

They all exited the car and made their way into the diner. They sat at a booth before one the waitress came over with the menu. Freddie did a double take when he saw her.

"Wait weren't you working in the diner somewhere nearer to California just a few days ago?" Freddie said. He was referring to the waitress that served them on the trip to Seattle.

"California? No I've been working here for the past two years. I think you have me confused with my sister. Yeah she works near California." The waitress said.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were the same person." Freddie said.

"No problem." She said as she walked away. The decided on their food and not long after they placed their orders.

"I need to use the ladies." Sam said as she got out of the booth and headed to the wash room.

"So Freddo, you and Sam work together now." Spencer said.

"Yeah, never expected it though. It just happened." Freddie said.

"So do you like her?" Spencer said.

"Yeah I mean, she's not like the old Sam. She's really hardworking." Freddie said.

"No I mean do you like as in like her like her." Spencer said.

"What. No I mean we're just friends. Not to mention colleagues. No of course not." Freddie said.

"Really Freddie? Really? Cause from the way I see it you like her a lot." Spencer said.

"I mean yeah she's smart and beautiful but...no I think you're mistaken." Freddie said.

"Mistaken what?" Sam asked as she took her seat.

"Oh just how Freddie likes OWW!" Spencer exclaimed. Freddie had stepped on his foot to prevent him from saying whatever he was going to say. Sam raised her eyebrow at both of them.

"How I like um...how I like um..." Freddie stammered, trying to figure out what to say. Just then a plate of pancakes arrived at the table. "How I like pancakes." Freddie said, taking a big mouthful of the pancake. "Hmm yep I like pancakes." Freddie mumbled with his mouthful.

"Aww that was my pancakes." Spencer said earning him a glare from Freddie.

'What is up with you two?" Sam said. She was getting kinda suspicious.

"Nothing is up with us." Freddie said.

"Yeah except that Freddie ate my pancakes and that he likes OWWWW!" Freddie stepped on Spencer's foot again, in the same sore spot.

"Yes how much I like pancakes. I think she get's it Spencer." Freddie glared at Spencer. Freddie leaned to Spencer and whispered in his ear. "Spencer, stop or I swear I will leave you in this diner." Freddie said.

"You wouldn't." Spencer said.

"Try me." Freddie said. Spencer gulped. Now he was sure that Freddie liked Sam since he was becoming so much like her.

"So other than Freddie's love for pancakes, can I please have another plate of pancakes. Mine got devoured." Spencer shouted over to the waitress. She nodded.

"Okay you two are acting very weird." Sam said.

"Weird? No we're not acting weird. At least I'm not. Spencer acts weird all the time so it's normal." Freddie said.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Okay you two are hiding something from me. I don't know what it is but I think I will find out." Sam said.

"We are not hiding anything." Freddie said, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah whatever you say Freddie. Whatever you say." Sam said.

They ate in awkward silence. Sam just stared at the two guys in from of her, her eyes burning holes in both of them. Neither of them told her anything though.

Finally they left the diner and Sam drove the next shift. Again she decided to speed, but this time she had an ulterior motive. She hoped that by driving fast, one of the boys would crack and tell her what they were hiding, but it didn't happen. They just looked really scared most of the time.

* * *

Finally they arrived in L.A. They dropped Spencer off at his friends house before heading back to theirs.

"So I guess you're not going to tell me what were you guys keeping from me?" Sam asked as she pulled into Freddie driveway.

"I told you we aren't keeping anything from you." Freddie said as he got out of the car. Sam too got out and made her way over to Freddie. Without warning she pushed Freddie against the car, one hand on his chest.

"You are going to tell me one day Benson. One day." She was so close he could feel her breath on his lips. "One day" Sam said, her lips grazing Freddie's. Right then, Freddie felt shivers down his spine. She released him, taking her stuff and walking to her house.

After a moment to get his thoughts together, Freddie grabbed his things and entered his own house. He closed the door behind him, drop his bag and slid down to the floor.

"Maybe Spencer was right. Maybe I like like Sam."

* * *

**A/N: Dum dum dum! Lol. You guys like it? I hope it makes up for not updating last week. Haha for those of you who watch victorious, you would have noticed the inclusion of a little part in this chap. I did it since Jerry Trainor, who plays Spencer, appears in the audience in one of the eps so I couldn't resist.**

**So please review.**


	11. Preparations

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. I'm so sorry I didn't update last week I had my term tests. I seriously think my GPA will drop a lot this semester. I am so screwed. Anyway, chap in Freddie's POV.

* * *

**

Preparation

I kept everything on the down low. No one, not even my mom knew I liked Sam as more than a friend. I planned to keep it that way, at least until I got the courage to ask Sam out. But let's face the facts here, she wouldn't go out with me. I mean yeah she's more mature now and she doesn't pick on me, but I think she only sees me as a friend and nothing more.

It's kinda torturous, me keeping my feeling inside for the last two months. Yeah and it was all Spencer's fault. If he didn't bring it up I wouldn't have to be dealing with this right now. But it's kinda ironic if you think about it. When we were kids, Sam used to torture me physically and now that we're older, she tortures me emotionally. Okay so maybe the emotional torture is self inflicted but it's still a wonder I didn't turn out a depressed guy who thinks about suicide every single day.

I looked at the clock realizing it was almost seven. I almost forgot about the halloween party at eight. I spent so much time thinking, I lost track of time. I walked to my closet and pulled out the frankenstein costume. If your wondering why I was going for a Halloween party, it's a company tradition. Every year they have a Halloween party and every one has to come in a costume.

So I got dressed into the costume and looked at the mirror. My clothing fit but my face hardly did. The costume didn't come with a mask and I pretty sure frankenstein didn't have a clean face with neat hair. The problem was that I had no idea how to put on any makeup. I contemplated going to the party without anything on my face but I realized that it wouldn't have been very nice. So I called the only girl I could think of.

I took out my phone and dialed her number. It rang for a while before she picked up.

"Hi it's Sam." She said.

"Hey Sam it's Freddie. You don't by any chance still be at home do you?" I asked.

"Um Freddie, you dialed my home number. If I wasn't home how could I have answered the call?" Sam stated.

"Oh right. Um listen can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" Sam said.

"Do you know how to make me look scary? You know, makeup and stuff." I said.

"Don't you look scary enough already Fredweirdo." Sam said. I haven't heard Sam call me that in a long time and to be honest, I missed it. "But anyway, sure I can help you out. I'll be over in a while." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Freddie said.

"Hey that's what friends are for right." Sam said before hanging up. Yeah...friends. Just friends. I went downstairs to wait for Sam. Soon I saw her walking out of her house with what looks like a makeup box. A big makeup box. Then I saw the costume she was wearing. I swear my mouth just dropped. She was dressed as...the bride of Frankenstien. She had the big black wig and everything.

I opened the door for her and she walked in. "Hey Freddie. We should get this done quickly before we are late for the party." Sam said as she looked at Freddie's costume. "Hey you're Frankenstein. Cool we have matching costume." She said as she walked to my room.

I guess she didn't see it as more than just coincidence. I sighed. This was getting tougher everyday. I followed behind Sam. "Don't you find anything weird about you know we going together as frankenstein and the bride?" I asked.

"What's so weird about that?" She asked.

"Nevermind." I guess she really doesn't feel the same way since she would have been feeling as awkward as I was feeling. We went into my room and I sat on the bed.

"Okay Freddistein, ready to be monsterfied." Sam said as she opened her big box. There were hundreds of different makeups in there.

"I never pictured you as the type who had one of those." I said pointing to the box.

"Oh I didn't buy it. Mrs Kent gave it to me as a present. I hardly use it but it does come in handy on a few occasions. Now stop talking." Sam said as she took out some powder and started dabbing it on my face.

From the look on her face I could tell she wasn't an expert on this. She was really concentrated. I couldn't help but look into her eyes. Those blue eyes. I just stared into them forgetting everything else. Good thing she was so concentrated on the makeup or she would have seen me staring.

My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. They were red with the lipstick she was wearing. I cannot tell you how much I just wanted to stand up and kiss her right then and there. I managed to hold back, not wanting things to become weird between us.

Only now could I relate to the phrase "so close and yet so far", and it definitely did hurt a little thinking that I could almost never get the girl I like. First was Carly and now Sam. At least I got over Carly. Maybe the same will happen for Sam. I kept thinking that. That small little thought that made everything all the more bearable. But at the back of my mind I still felt I would never get over Sam. The difference with her and Carly was that Carly knew about my love for her since day one. I manage to pour my heart out to her. Although she rejected me every time, I managed to get it off my chest. I think that's what made me get over her. But with Sam, I'm keeping everything bottled up and I think suffering in silence is what people would call it. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Sam was done.

"Freddie, I'm done." Sam said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." I said, standing up.

"About what?" Sam said, packing her stuff into her box. "Oh hold on." She said as she walked over to me and messed up my hair. "Frankenstein doesn't have neat hair." Sam said.

"Oh nothing in particular." I walked over to the mirror and saw what Sam had done. It was really good. I literally looked like a monster. "Wow Sam, you did a great job."

"Why thank you. I might add that you look freakish now. Not an insult by the way." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. So you wanna go for this party together or something. You know carpool." I said.

"Yeah that would be great. It's kinda hard to drive in this long dress." Sam said.

"Okay great I'll get my keys and we can go." I said. "Oh thanks for the face."

"No problem it's kinda fun doing it." She said and smiled at me. That smile just made me smile. I guess maybe I will be able to survive. If I get to be around Sam everyday I think I can manage.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was that. The next chap will be at the party and the chap after will be...well just wait till then. And again I am so sorry about not updating but I had to study. If my GPA drops below 3, and I have a feeling it will, my parents will kill me.**

**But a piece of good news, it's now my break so I may be updating this around tues or weds(Singapore time). So yeah please review.**


	12. Party Like There's No Tomorrow

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Party Like There's No Tomorrow

We got into Freddie's Car. It was the first time I actually went to this Halloween party with someone else and I have to say it was a lot easier. I mean the costumes weren't exactly very comfortable and driving in them was such a hassle. But at least this time Freddie was driving and his costume didn't seem as uncomfortable so I guess it was such a hassle for him either.

I still couldn't believe we had matching costumes. What are the odds of that? I think Freddie was a little shock with it though since he kinda zoned out when he saw me in this get up. I don't know, what's wrong with matching costumes.

"So Freddie, first time at the company party. Don't worry you will have a great time." I said, adding a little mischievous tone.

"Why do you say that? Is there some tradition to mess with the new guy or something." Freddie said, the nervousness clear in his voice. I laughed.

"Calm down Freddie, I was just pulling your leg." I said.

"Oh right I um...was kidding too." He said. I could tell he was blushing even though his face was covered with makeup.

"Well at least you are dressed appropriately." I said. I looked at Freddie as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? It is a Halloween party." He said.

"Yeah well not everyone is so gullible as you." I said.

"What? I can't believe I fell for...wait, this isn't a prank. You are dressed up too." Freddie said.

"I never said that this was a hoax. I was trying to say that many new employees always thinks it's some kind of joke, so they come in normal outfit with only a mask or something. I mean c'mon I was wary when I first joined the company too. I came in jeans and a t-shirt. No one ever expects a professional company like that to have a Halloween party." I said.

"Now that you mention it, it is a little strange. Why do we have it then?" Freddie asked.

"No one really knows. We think Mrs Kent has a thing for Halloween. We think it's her favorite day." I said.

"I realize Mrs Kent is kinda secretive." Freddie said.

"You have no idea." I said. We soon pulled into the carpark and headed up to the function room.

Upon entering the room you could hear music playing in the background. The place was decorated pretty well with all sorts of Halloween stuff. The buffet table stood in the corner and the place was already quite crowded.

"Hey guys." Mrs Kent said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Mrs Kent." I said.

"You two look cute. Are you each other's date?" She asked. I laughed.

"Us? No. We just came over together." I looked at Freddie but instead of the joke face I had on, his was quite serious with a sad feel. I shook it off though. I assumed Mrs Kent was just teasing since she always tries to pair me up with any guy she meets.

"Okay so well enjoy the party." She said as she walked off to talk to another group of people.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I said as I made my way to the buffet table. Freddie followed behind me. I realized he wasn't talking very much, especially after Mrs Kent talked to us.

We sat down at a table after we got our food. I decided to ask him if there was something wrong.

"Freddie? Is there something bothering you? You look kinda down." I asked

"Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong." Freddie said.

"Freddie there is something you are not telling me." I said. Freddie looked at me but before he could say anything, Melissa walked up to us.

Melissa was another employee at the company. She was dressed as a witch that night and I have to say, it was a very good costume. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mel." I said.

"You guys look great. I like the matching outfits. You like mine?" She asked, making a little spin.

"Yeah you look great." I said. Melissa always reminded me of Carly. The nice girl who loved fashion and was always taking care of how she looked.

"You guys planned the outfits? Or are you dating or something?" Melissa asked.

"Nah it was just coincidence." I said. I saw her eyes move over to Freddie for a split second. I looked at him and again he had that same face on.

"Well I think I will leave you guys alone then. Bye." Melissa said. After she left, I didn't say anything to Freddie. He was keeping something for me and I didn't know what.

"Hey, I'm going to the restroom." I said as I got up. Freddie nodded and I walked towards the toilets. I walked to one of the cubicles and got in. Then I heard someone come into the toilet. There were two people from what I could tell and they were talking.

"I'm telling you that's what I saw." I could recognize the voice. It was Melissa's.

"But it could have meant anything." Her friend replied.

"Listen, when I asked if they were dating and Sam said they weren't, Freddie's face just fell." Melissa said. I knew it was wrong but I eavesdropped. Maybe Melissa figured out what was up with Freddie.

"But that doesn't mean that Freddie likes her right." Her friend said.

"From what I saw, it sure looked like he did. Too bad Sam doesn't see it." Melissa said. I heard them leaving the bathroom. She couldn't be right could she. I mean, Freddie liking me. Yeah right. But part of me wanted to know the truth, so I decided I would get it out of him tonight.

I knew he wouldn't just tell me if I asked him so I needed to trick him somehow, and I knew exactly how to do it.

I exited the bathroom, but instead of walking over to Freddie, I walked to the buffet table. I picked up two cups and pour us some wine. Yep I am going to get Freddie drunk. I walked back to Freddie handing him the cup.

"Drink up Fredward. Tonight we party like there's no tomorrow." I said. He raised his eyebrow but brought the cup to his lips. I was pretty sure Freddie hardly drank and I could hold my liquor better than him.

After four more cups I was starting to feel the alcohol starting to affect me. Freddie didn't look to good either. Either he was already drunk or I am already drunk. I rested my head on the table, just closing my eyes for a moment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was it. I don't know how many cups of wine before you start to get drunk since I don't drink so I said 5. Lol. So Sam is trying to get it out of Freddie. Will she succeed? Wait till the next chap to find out.**

**I actually forgot that my iBecome a Girl story was nominated for a UFO (Universal Fanfiction open) award. I didn't win but I seriously didn't expect to. I didn't even feel I should have been nominated with those other stories since they were leagues better than mine. Anyway, when I checked it I remembered how proud I was that that story was such a hit. So thank you. That was my first story to exceed 100 reviews and this story is going to pass that soon too so I am extremely thankful to you guys.**

**So please review. I think I will do the sneak-peek thing when I pass 100 reviews again.**


	13. Passed Out

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Passed out

Freddie looked as Sam placed her head on the table. He wasn't drunk but he was pretty sure Sam was. He found out in college that he could hold his liquor very well. He just looked at Sam with her face on the table. Not long after, soft snoring could be heard.

"Sam?" Freddie said, tapping Sam's arm. She moved a little but didn't wake up.

"Hmm seems like Sam should have held back on the wine." Mrs Kent said walking up to Freddie from behind. Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm surprised though. I thought I would have passed out way before Sam." Freddie said.

"Well I don't think she can enjoy this party anymore. Do you want to send her home, or should I?" Mrs Kent asked.

"Nah, I can handle it." Freddie said. He stood up and walked towards Sam, picking her up by one arm and supporting her limp body with his.

"Be careful." Mrs Kent said as Freddie walked out of the function room.

"Will do. Bye Mrs Kent." Freddie said. He walked to the lobby and waited for the lift. Sam shifted and slung her other arm around Freddie neck. The elevator came but Freddie couldn't move with Sam holding him like that. He did the only thing he could. He picked her up, bridal style.

He made his way to his car and put her into the passenger seat and strapped on her seatbelt. He got into the drivers seat and closed the door, driving back home. The drive was quiet. The radio was off since Sam was sleeping and Freddie didn't want to wake Sam.

They were soon back in their neighborhood and Freddie parked his car in his driveway. He got out and got Sam out of the car too. He carried her over to her house but then realized that he didn't have her keys.

"Sam? Sam. I need your keys." Freddie said, shaking Sam a little, hoping she would wake up. She stirred a little but stayed asleep. Freddie could probably find the key in her pocket or something but he figured that would be crossing a line a little bit. He sighed and waked back to his house, taking out his keys and opening the door. He headed straight to his bedroom and laid Sam down on the bed.

He looked at her. She looked almost angel like, well if you look beyond all the monster makeup she was wearing. He just continued to stare at her, a small smile appearing on his face. Sam moved a little which made him snap out of his daze. Before he could even react, Sam vomited on him. She lay back down and as suddenly as she threw up, she went back to sleep.

Freddie looked at his costume. It now looked more monster like than before. He walked to the bathroom and took off the costume. He tried to remove as much of the puke as he could. He then walked over to his dresser and took out a t-shirt and sweat pants to changed into.

He looked at Sam and noticed that other than him, Sam managed to get puke on her costume and a little on the floor too. He sighed and went out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen to grab some stuff to clean up the mess. He decided to clean the floor before Sam since this was a much simpler task for obvious reasons.

With a scrub, some cleaning solution and a little elbow grease, he manage to get the mess on the floor cleaned up relatively easy. He took looked to the sleeping Sam for the umpteenth time that night.

His eyes travelled from her face to the costume to the puke on it. He walked over to Sam and gave one last attempt to try and wake her up.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" He said, moving her arm. Sam once again shrugged him off.

Freddie took a deep breath. "Okay Freddie, you can do this. It's just good hygiene right, I mean I can't let her sleep in that mess can I?" Freddie said to himself. He reach out to the button on Sam's dress. He hands moved cautiously and when his hand was only an inch away, he quickly pulled back.

"C'mon Freddie. You can do it. It's just Sam. It nothing sexual or anything just being clean..." he said to himself again. If anyone else was there to witness it, they may have thought Freddie was crazy. He looked at Sam again.

"No I can't do this. I feel like a freaking pervert." Freddie took a deep breath. "Calm down Freddie. Get a grip on yourself. Okay maybe I can do this with my eyes closed. Yeah that's good." Freddie closed his eyes and took another deep breath, his hands moving slowly towards Sam.

* * *

Sam lay in bed, the sun shining in from the window. Her eyes opened slowly and she yawned, stretching herself. She then realized she wasn't in her room. She had never seen this place before and she immediately thought she got kidnapped. Then she realized if she were kidnapped, she wouldn't be sleeping in a big comfy bed. The events of the previous night flooded her mind. Freddie and the wine. The headache was there but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. It wasn't the worst hangover she has had.

"Freddie." Sam said and threw the blanket off. Air hit her legs and she realized she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Wait, I was in a costume last night." She said to herself. Her mind then went to Freddie...undressing her. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry.

She walked to the door and headed down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she saw Freddie, sprawled on the couch, fast asleep. She walked up to him, making sure she didn't wake him up. She grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head.

Freddie, shocked from the rude wakening, fell off the couch and onto the floor.

"Oww, thanks for the wake up call Sam." Freddie said.

"You care to explain how I am in your clothes, cause I seem to recall I was in a Halloween costume last night." Sam said. Freddie's face completely changed as Sam mentioned that, a blush creeping up on his cheek.

"Oh um...yeah about that. I swear I didn't see anything." Freddie said. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay so maybe I did but I tried to do it with my eyes closed in the beginning but it was hard." Freddie said. Sam eyes grew twice their size when he said that line.

"You WHAT! You closed your eyes? I would feel a little more comfortable if you kept your eyes open. At least then you wouldn't accidentally touch anything." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I swear I didn't touch...there. I saw some skin but that's all I promise." Freddie said, his hands in front of him, in case Sam attacked him.

"You better, what gave you the nerve to undress me in the first place?" Sam said.

"You threw up. I couldn't let you sleep around with vomit all over you could I." Freddie said. Sam walked over to Freddie and hit him in the shoulder.

"You're lucky you had a good excuse, or I would have killed you." Sam said.

"Please why would I undress you if I didn't have a reason. I'm not a pervert, or a rapist." Freddie said.

"You're a guy, and we all know what's on a guys mind most of the time." Sam said.

"Please don't stereotype me. I'm not that kind of person." Freddie said. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay I have urges but I wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Well then I'm glad you were the one and not some pervert then." Sam said

"Well I wasn't so glad you threw up all over me." Freddie said.

"I did? Well then Happy Birthday!" Sam shouted.

"You are impossible." Freddie said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. I had a bad writer's block when writing this. I literally spent 3 hours writing this. I hate blocks.**

**Anyway, I am pretty sure I will hit 100 reviews after this chap, but I don't think I will give a sneak peek for 1 plain reason: I have no idea where this story's going to go yet. Lol. BUT I had another idea and I decided on a question and answer.**

**So in the review, leave me a question. It can be anything you want to know about me. Do try to stay clear of any sensitive subjects though. I will compile the questions and post them on my account with the next update. So please review and ask away. :)**


	14. Infestation

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. Oh and the questions some of you asked are on my profile. Go check it out even if you didn't ask a question. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Infestation

Everyone pretty much knows I'm not the most graceful person around, especially not when I grew up with Carly, but I can say that I have never been clumsy either. I hardly tripped but when I do fall down, it always results in something around me getting broken. This time was no different.

So it all started when I was coming back from work one Friday evening. I walked into the front door and put my keys down on the coffee table. My usual stuff. I walked up the stairs and right as I was about the reach the top, I tripped on the last step. I didn't even know how it happened cause the next thing I knew I was heading, head first to the wall.

I held my hands in front of my to prevent any big damage to my face. My palms made contact with the hard wood but what surprised me the most was what happened to the wall. It broke, like really caved in. It was solid wood for crying out loud. I didn't think much about it, thinking it must have just been a really big fall.

Seeing as the next day was the weekend, I figure I could get someone to come over and fix it. I browsed the papers a little until I came across a little ad for some home repair guy. I called the number and after explaining what happened to the wall, excluding the embarrassing fall of course, the man said he could come by the next day to repair it. I was lucky that I managed to get someone on such short notice but hell I wasn't complaining. This was the first time I ever got lucky with this sort of thing and I didn't take it as a bad sign.

The next day, the guy came right around noon. Little did I know that I wasn't as lucky as I thought I was. I looked as the guy inspected the hole in the wall.

"Um miss, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I have done this kinds of repairs many times, and I would have been able to fix this." The guy said. I raised an eyebrow when I heard him say 'would have been'.

"What do you mean 'would have been'?" I asked.

"Well that's the bad news. You have a termite infestation." The guy said.

"What? No, stop pulling my leg." I seriously thought the guy was joking.

"Um I'm not joking." He said.

"Right..." I was thinking that maybe this guy didn't really know what he was doing.

I guess he could tell I didn't believe him since he punch his hand into the wall. It didn't even look like he used a lot of strength but it left a hole in the wall. I looked through the hole and sure enough there were little white insects inside.

"Okay so maybe you do know what you are doing." I said. Only then did it hit me on severity of the situation. "I have termites!" I shouted.

"Okay relax. I can get someone to come here to get rid of them and we can do the repairs." the guy said.

"Okay how long will this take." I asked.

"Um roughly...three weeks." He said.

"Three weeks!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you may want to find somewhere to stay for the time being." He said, writing some things on a paper. He walked to the door and I followed. He stopped at the entrance and turned around. From the corner of my eye I saw Freddie come out of his house too.

"When would you like work to start?" The repair guy asked.

"As soon as possible." I said. I looked as Freddie walked over from his house to mine. He was so nosy sometimes.

"Okay, we'll start work tomorrow. Can you find a new place by then?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll figure something out." I said.

"Alright. Good day miss." He said as he walked to his truck.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Well if you must know, I have a termite infestation. Sorry but I have to find another place to stay for the time being right away." I said as I turned to my house.

"If you need a place to stay why not crash at my place for a while." Freddie said.

"What? You want me to stay with you?" I said.

"Well it's a lot more convenient. You can check up on your house easily too." He said. I considered it.

"Wouldn't it be a little weird you and me living together?" I asked.

"What? Oh come on. It's not like we're married or anything. Just offering my house to you. If you don't want it, it's fine." He said

"No It's just that...you know what never mind." I said.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Freddie asked.

"Free housing. Of course it's a yes." I said and walked back into my house.

* * *

I stood in front of Freddie front door. I had a bag of clothes in my hand and I pressed the door bell. I waited for a few minutes

The door swung open and Freddie stood there. "Welcome to my humble abode...again." Freddie said.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I stood in and dropped the bag on the floor. "So where do I sleep?"

"I think you know where my room is right." He said.

"Yeah I do." I said. I was about to pick up my bag when Freddie rushed in to get it.

"Nope, you are my guest so I will carry this." He said. I had to admit it was nice that he offered his house and was being so nice.

"Thanks Fredward." I said and made my way up to the room. I got in and Freddie put my bag in the closet. "So where are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah the couch wasn't a good experience so would you mind if I slept in here too." He said. I raised my eyebrow. Was he actually suggesting that we sleep together? "Oh no not like that. You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." he said.

"Oh, I thought...never mind." I couldn't believe that I actually thought Freddie would think that and I was kinda embarrassed.

I did feel kinda bad that I slept on his bed while he slept on the floor. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on your bed. I mean I'm fine with the floor you know." I said.

"Oh no, what kind of man would I be if I let a woman sleep on the floor." he said.

"Oh well then thank you." I said.

"No problem, Puckett." With that he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. Haha so now they are living together. Don't forget to read the question and answer on my profile and also to review.**


	15. Embarrassed

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. I had two presentations this past week and violin exams. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Embarrassed

I sat in my office, typing away at the computer. I looked up and saw Freddie sitting in his own office across mine. I just looked at him and as if he could sense I was looking, he looked up too. He smiled and I couldn't help but return one too. I saw him fidget with something on his desk before standing up and exiting his office. I watched as he made his way to my door. From the corner of my eye I saw Mrs Kent walking towards Freddie too.

She stopped in front of my office next to Freddie. I could see them talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Freddie nodded and soon both of them entered my office.

"Hi, was there something you needed?" I asked to both of them.

"Yes we did. We need to talk to you Sam." Mrs Kent said.

"And we don't know how to say this." Freddie said. I listen as they both said a sentence alternately.

"But you may not like what you hear." Mrs Kent said.

"It may come as a shock to you but..." this time they said at the same time but stopped mid sentence.

"But what?" I asked. I could see the looks on their face and I could tell it was nothing good.

I cracked open my eyes to see the ceiling above me. It was all a dream but I didn't know why but that dream didn't feel good. I didn't like it when I dream about things like this. It just made me uncomfortable. I stretched. My body was still tired but it one of those times where you are still tired but just can't go back to sleep. This was one of those times.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I decided to get out of bed. I sleepily climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. On the way however I tripped on something and fell. However to my surprise I landed of something kinda soft. I heard Freddie cough out and I realized I had landed on Freddie. I had actually forgotten he was sleeping on the floor and tripped over him, landing on his chest.

"Freddie I'm so sorry." I said.

"I don't remember asking for a wake up call. Much less getting the wind knocked out of me." he said.

"Yeah sorry about that, I forgot you were sleeping on the floor." I said. I didn't know why I didn't move though. I was still over Freddie. Just then I felt something hard poking my thigh. At first I was confused then I realized what it was. I jumped off him.

"What the...that gross man." I said. I think he knew what I was referring to since he replied really calmly.

"C'mon Sam, it's morning." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Morning? You know?" He said, putting emphasis on 'morning'. Only then did I realize what he meant.

"Oh um right...uh..." I felt embarrassed even though I didn't need to be. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at my reflection and I was blushing like crazy. I mean I looked really red. I couldn't believe what just happened, and what strikes me as weird is that he should be the embarrassed one and not me.

I shook off what happened and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took as much time as possible though. When I got out of the bathroom Freddie was nowhere in the room. I exited the room and looked around for him. I walked down the stairs and that was when I heard a loud splash. I immediately knew Freddie was at the pool. I walked out into the backyard and saw Freddie in the pool swimming.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. Um about just now, sorry I freaked you out." he said.

"It's no big deal. I mean I kinda freaked out myself." I said.

"You wanna come in? The water's great." he said. I thought about it for a minute and decided it would be nice to go for a morning dip.

"Sure let me get my swim wear." I went up to the room and looked through my bag. Only then did I realize that the only swim wear I had was a bikini. I put it on and hoped it didn't reveal too much. I mean after what happened that morning I was still a little embarrassed.

I walked into the backyard and walked towards the edge of the pool.

"What are you waiting for, jump in?" he said. He didn't say anything about my outfit. I got into the pool. I then remembered that he had ever seen me in a bikini. My mind went back to that day I came over for the 'pool party'. I then remembered the kiss that we swore to forget about.

"Hey you alright?" Freddie asked, swimming towards me. I slowly moved back a little.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just thinking." I guess Freddie saw me moving back cause he stopped moving towards me.

"Okay but you are acting kinda...oh I think I get it." he said.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"I'm not stupid Sam. I can remember what happened that day." He said.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about?" I lied.

"Whatever you say Sam. Anyway, I think I'm pruning up already. Think I'm gonna get out now." he said. I had a feeling he only did that to make me feel more comfortable. I watched as he climbed out of the pool and towards the outdoor shower.

Once again I found myself staring at his body. I pulled my eyes away from him. I did not want what happened that day to repeat itself. I took a deep breath and sank myself to the bottom of the pool. I liked to do this whenever I wanted to think, and I could stay down there a long time. I kept my eyes closed, trying to remove any thoughts of Freddie from my head.

Just then I heard a splash. I felt something grab my arm and pull me up to the surface.

"Sam are you alright?" I heard Freddie say, panic apparent in his voice.

"What I'm fine. Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh...I uh...I thought you were drowning." he said. I chuckled.

"You thought I was drowning?" I said.

"Um yeah...i uh..." He stuttered. It was his turn to blush. It was funny how he got embarrassed trying to save me.

"Thanks Fredward." I said, hugging him. The hug took him by surprise since he stiffened up.

"For what?" He asked.

"For caring." I said. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. At least this time, a day at the pool didn't turn out so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. Did you like it? The dream in the beginning is kinda a foreboding of what's to come. Oh and for those of you who didn't understand the whole 'Morning' part, you may either be too young or a girl. Lol it's a guy thing. If you are really curious, you can just search 'Morning wood' in urban dictionary and you will know. Warning though, don't search it if you want to retain your innocence. Lol. Oh and a little callback to one of the previous chaps.**

**Anyway, again sorry for the long update. Please Review.**


	16. Oh My God

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. I'm soooo sorry I didn't update last week. I was crazy busy.

* * *

**

Oh My God

There was nothing much for Sam to dislike about living with Freddie. She had a nice place to live in, a huge pool and not to mention being treated like royalty sometimes. The only thing that bugs her is the absence of her daily necessities.

Many girls will say that they are not picky with the products they use but Sam never believed them. If she found something that she liked, she would get that product by hook or by crook, and that's one reason why living with Freddie was not always peaches and lemons.

Sam walked into the house, a bag of groceries in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Living without the contents of this bag was hell for Sam. It ranged from haircare products to skin moisturizers and of course an assortment of various snacks.

She placed the bag down onto the kitchen counter and unpacked it's contents, placing them in their respective places around the house. Just then Freddie walked down the stairs, dressed in basic running outfit.

"Hey you're back." He said when he saw Sam in the kitchen.

"Yeah but I'm leaving again soon. I have a manicure appointment. You going for a jog?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. So when are you leaving?" Freddie asked. Sam glanced at her watch.

"Right about now actually." She said.

"Oh okay. I would assume manicures don't take that quick to finish do they?" Freddie asked.

"It's obvious you know nothing about girl practices. But yeah these things take time." Sam said.

"Well I was just asking." Freddie said. They both left the house together, Sam walking over to her car, sipping her cup of coffee while Freddie did some light stretching.

"See you later Fredward." Sam said. Freddie waved bye, plugged in his earphones and jogged down the walkway. Sam started up the engine and drove off in the opposite direction.

The road was strangely quiet today but Sam wasn't complaining. It was definitely better than traffic. Sam picked up her cup of coffee from the cup holder and took another sip. You know how sometimes things just happen to you at the wrong time. Well, as Sam was drinking her coffee, the brake lights on the car in front of her lit up. Sam watched as the distance between both cars shortened. Sam slammed on the brake, the momentum causing coffee to spill all over her. When she looked up, the car in front of her was already on it's way down the road. She muttered to herself. She looked at the stain on her shirt. There was no way she was going to get a manicure like this. She quickly made her way back to the house, forgetting about the appointment.

She drove home, still angry at the driver who slammed on the brake for no good reason. When she finally got home, she parked her car in her driveway and walked over to Freddie's house. She took out the spare key Freddie made for her and opened the door. It was still locked so she knew Freddie wasn't home yet. However, in her frustration, she locked the door. She walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. She took off the stained shirt and got into the shower. She could already feel the stickiness and she turned on the shower and stepped in.

Meanwhile Freddie just returned from his jog too. Because Sam locked the door, he didn't know she was already home, expecting her to take a few hours to get back. He also didn't realize the car parked in her driveway. The sound of falling water masked the sound of the door so Sam didn't hear Freddie return. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, earphone still plugged into his ears.

Sam, after finishing with her shower, stepped out only to realize that there wasn't a towel in the bathroom. She searched everywhere for it but couldn't find one. She then figured that had to have one in the spare bathroom down the hall. She unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out. Although she didn't hear anyone come home, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Freddie, you back yet?" She said out loud. No response so she exited the bathroom, covering as much up as possible with her hands.

She then proceeded to open the bedroom door and once again said the same line, this time louder. "Freddie, you back yet?" She waited for a reply but none came. Freddie was in fact downstairs but the blaring music from his pearpod drowned out everything including Sam upstairs.

Since there was no reply, Sam assumed Freddie wasn't back yet and made her way to the spare bathroom. When inside, she searched for a towel. Meanwhile, Freddie made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside, he decided he had to take a shower after the jog so he did what anyone would do to take a shower, he stripped.

Sam finally found a towel and wrapped it around her body. She then made her way back to the bedroom. At this point, the only piece of clothing Freddie had left on was his underwear, and just as Sam opened the door, Freddie removed said piece of clothing. Sam stood there as she caught a glimpse of Freddie butt. She screamed. The scream managed to overpower the music from the pearpod and Freddie turned around out of instinct. When Freddie turned, Sam saw more and screamed again, this time closing her eyes with her hands.

Everything was going so fast, Freddie didn't even have time to process it. With her hands pressed to her eyes, her towel became loose and fell to the ground. Sam could feel the could air touch her skin.

"Oh my god!" Freddie shouted, his brain finally catching up with what's happening. She opened her eyes and looked down and saw the towel curled on the floor. Her head shot up to Freddie who was trying to cover up as much as possible. Sam quickly dove behind the bed.

"What are you doing home?" Sam shouted, grabbing the blanket to cover up. Freddie had removed his earphones in the process.

"What am I doing home? What are you doing home?" Freddie said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"I spilt coffee on myself so I came home. If you were home why didn't you answer when I called out." Sam said.

"I had earphones on." Freddie said.

"Well didn't you see my car then?" She said.

"No...I didn't." Freddie said.

"Well what are waiting for...get in the bathroom so I can change." Sam shouted.

"Oh right." With that, Freddie ran into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was it. I took that scene from a movie but I changed it a little. Can anyone tell me the movie? Lol. So anyway, I have nothing much to say this time so...please review.**

**Peace out.**


	17. Back Home

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. Oh and I am so sorry again for the late update. I know it's late every time now and it's always the same excuse of school. So I'm soooooo sorry. As of now, I think my schedule will be once every 2 weeks, at least until school lays off a little. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Back Home

I looked around Freddie's room, trying to see if I left anything behind. It wouldn't be a very big problem if I did leave something behind though, I mean it is just next door, but I guess it's just instinct. After a final sweep of the room, I picked up my bag and went downstairs. Freddie was sitting on the couch reading the newspapers.

It has been roughly three weeks and my house was finally done. I haven't really seen it in person yet so I was kinda excited. I mean it's not everyday your house get's revamped. But I did have problem with moving back though, and that problem goes back to the night of the Halloween Party. Although you may think that by living with Freddie, it would be easy to get him to admit to liking me, but I would tell you it's as hard as anything.

Firstly, Freddie isn't really the emotional kind of guy. Most guys aren't, and getting them to talk about their feeling was almost close to impossible. We all already know how horribly trying to get him drunk went. Secondly, I don't know why but I keep feeling he suspects something. Every time I hint towards anything dealing with his love life, he quickly changes the subject and gives me a weird look.

So I didn't manage to get it out of him. And now I was moving back home which was going to make it a lot more difficult to get him to admit anything.

"Alright I'm ready." I said. Freddie looked up from the newspaper and nodded. He folded the stack of papers and placed it on the coffee table before walking over to me and taking my bag. I was kinda puzzled. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm helping you carry your bag back to your house. What does it look like I'm doing?" He said.

"Oh, um thanks?" I didn't really expect that. I mean it was just next door and I was perfectly fine carrying my own stuff on my own but it felt nice to have someone do that for you. We made our way over to my house.

I opened the door and stepped in, taking in the new surroundings and I got that feeling. You know the feeling when you walk into a new home. But then I realized something, the house looked really familiar. Not exactly the same but similar.

"Um Freddie? This is my house right?" I asked.

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?" All this while Freddie was outside and hadn't looked into the house.

"See for yourself." I said. He stepped towards the door and looked in.

"Yeah what about it?" He said.

"C'mon Freddie, you can't be that blind. It looks so much like your house." I said. He took another look around the house.

"I guess it does look a little alike." He said. I rolled my eyes and took the bag from him.

"Bye Freddie" I said.

"Bye" he replied as I closed the door behind me. I looked at the interior again. I mean I'm no interior designer but I guess this is the trend now. From what I saw in the brochure the designer showed me it looked nothing like this. That's why I picked it, cause I didn't know it was the same as Freddie's. But I guess I have to live with it. Anyway, what's the big deal, Freddie's house is nice and if mine looks like his, that means mine's nice too.

I went up to my bedroom to put my clothes back into my dresser. It felt good to be back home but I don't know it just felt different. Like something was off. I just shrugged it off and accounted it on the different environment of the house.

"Hey Freddie" I shouted. No reply. I then realized that I was back in my own home. No Freddie around. I chuckled at my own stupidity and carried on with my work.

It felt uneasy though, I just felt something was off and I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to watch some TV. Probably that would get my mind off of things. I turned on the TV and flipped through the various channels before coming to stop at one. I just sat there, watching but that feeling didn't go away. It was like I was craving something but not really. I felt kinda empty.

Hours passed and it was already evening. I was getting hungry so I looked through my kitchen cabinets. I browsed through, looking for anything that I could eat. Just then, the door bell rang. I wondered who could it be at this time.

I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole to see Freddie standing there. I opened the door.

"Freddie what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I figured that since you just moved back in, we should have a house warming party or something." He said, pulling out a bottle of from behind him. In his other hand was a bag filled with what I assumed was food since I definitely smelled something good. As if he could tell what I was thinking, he answered my question. "I bought some steak from the restaurant in town you love."

I smiled and let him in. We set up the table and laid the food on plates. Time flew by for me. I was having fun. We laughed a lot and talked about lots of stuff over dinner. We even did the dishes together.

"So did you enjoy that dinner?" Freddie said, washing the plates while I dried them.

"You kidding me? Of course I did." I said. He just smiled and continued washing the plates. I figured this was a good time to try and get it out of him. "You are too good Freddie."

"What?" He said.

"You know planning this and everything. It's so nice of you. I mean any girl would be lucky to have you." I said. He chuckled a little and went back to washing the plates.

"Yeah well, some girls just aren't interested." He said. I kinda felt bad. If he was referring to me, I could be causing him a lot of hurt right now.

"What do you mean?" I asked. It didn't want to but I needed to know if he likes me.

"You know some girls just don't see you more than just a friend." He said. I really started to feel bad now. I just looked at my hands and thought about it. "You know, why are we talking about this?" He said splashing water at me. I returned the favor by hitting him in the shoulder. After which we put away everything.

It was getting late and Freddie had to go home too. I walked him to the door and opened it for him. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." I said and closed the door. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I just thought about thing. Then that feeling in my stomach came back. I almost forgot about it. I didn't feel it at all when Freddie was here.

Then it hit me. Could I actually be missing Freddie? Could this feeling be due to loneliness, or something more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you go. Haha a semi cliffy. Lol. I hope you like it. And please review.**

**Oh and a reminder I would be updating every 2 weeks now. Maybe less if I have time.**


	18. Surprise

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Surprise

Sam was dealing with a little predicament. In fact it's so shocking to her that she doesn't even know if she's thinking straight. So for the past few hours she has been sitting in her living room, talking to herself.

Yes, I know what your thinking, has she gone mad? Well, no she hasn't. It's just her way of coping with issues, and this was definitely a huge issue to her. The two sides in her, arguing on which is right. One side thinks that this is a good thing, and it will all go well but the other side thinks that she is just delusional and wants nothing more than to be his friend and colleague.

Yes the problem was that Sam was starting to fall for Freddie.

"Yeah he's a nice guy and it's a known fact that he cares about me. As for whether he likes me that way or not I don't know." Sam said to no one in particular.

"On the other hand, what if he doesn't feel that way at all and I ruin the friendship because of this stupid thing." She said again, arguing with herself.

"Wait, this is Freddie I'm talking about he wouldn't let something this trivial wreck our friendship." She said. Before the other side took over again. "Would he?" Sam grabbed the pillow and screamed into it. Freddie was such a headache to her. First was the whole 'not spilling the beans on the secretly liking' issue then now he had to go ahead and make her fall in love with him. She was on the verge of pulling out her hair.

"I need Carly." She said as she rested her head over the back of the couch and looked to the ceiling. She turned her head to the clock to see that it was almost two in the afternoon. She sighed. She had been sitting there since ten in the morning.

Just then the door bell rang. She looked to the door and wondered who it could be. She was in no mood to entertain anyone right now. She contemplated whether to answer the door or not but finally got up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and before she could even see who it was, a pair of arms reached out and hugged her.

After the shock disappeared, she realized there was someone else on the porch. It was Ray. "Ray? Wait that means that..." She said. At the same time Carly released the hug and Sam saw her. "Carly! Oh my god what are you doing here? No, nevermind I can't believe it's you." Sam said.

"Hi Sam." Ray said.

"Why are you so excited, I just saw you a few months ago." Carly chuckled.

"It's just I..." Sam eyes travelled to Ray and then back to Carly. She whispered into Carly's ear, "I'll tell you later." Carly immediately knew it was something private so she nodded.

"So does Freddie know you are coming? How did you know my address?" Sam asked.

"Well Freddie doesn't know but I got your address from him. I called a few days ago asking what was your address, saying it was for my records or something. Yeah he totally believed me." Carly said.

"That's Freddie for you." Sam said.

"I can't believe you two are neighbors. Such a coincidence don't you think?" Carly said.

"More than you know Carls." Sam said.

"Nice house by the way." Carly said.

"Thanks. Wait what are we doing, let's go surprise Freddie too." Sam said, pulling Carly towards Freddie house. Ray simply chuckled and followed behind them.

They stood on Freddie's porch and rang the door bell. Sam motioned for Carly and Ray to hide and they did as they were told. Freddie opened the door and saw Sam standing there.

"Hi Sam. What are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"Oh you know, just thought we could hang." Sam said.

"Okay?..." Freddie said and turned around walking back inside. Sam motioned for Carly to come out and she walked in after Freddie, Sam and Ray following behind Carly. "Hey Freddie!" Sam shouted. Shocked by the outburst, Freddie turned around only to see Carly extremely close to his face. He stumbled back and fell, causing everyone else to burst into laughter.

"Ow" Freddie said, as the pain slowly came to his rear end. "Very funny guys." Freddie said getting up. "What are you doing here?" He said, directing the question to Carly.

"Oh just coming to visit my two best friends." Carly said. Freddie chuckled and waved to Ray. "Hey Ray." he said.

"Hey, I guess was literally a surprise visit." He said.

"How long are you guys staying?" Freddie asked.

"Wait hold on one moment." Carly said.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"Weren't we just in this house just now?" Carly said. Ray looked around and he too realized that the house looked like Sam's.

"Yeah don't ask about that, contractor's fault, not mine." Sam said.

"But you chose the design." Freddie said.

"Shut up Fredward." Sam said.

"Okay anyway, we're staying just a couple of days. Just took a fews days off to come visit." Carly said.

"So where are you guys staying while in L.A.?" Sam asked.

"We're not sure yet. We are heading to town later to see if there are any vacancies at the hotel." Ray said. Just when Ray said that, Sam got an idea.

"Hey how about you guys stay here with us. I mean Carly with me and Ray with Freddie. It could be like a girl's and guy's night. It would gives us time to catch up too." Sam said.

"That's a great idea." Carly said.

"The idea okay with you?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeah of course. It will be like a...sleep over if you will, but you know, dude style." Freddie said.

"Video games and movies all night?" Ray asked.

"You know it dude." Freddie said and fist bumped Ray.

"You guys are such dorks." Sam and Carly said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Okay there it is. I know it's really short but I kinda had writer's block with this. Yeah but hopefully it's gone by the next chap. So yeah please review.


	19. Girl Talk

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Enjoy. Sam's POV.**

**

* * *

**

Girl Talk

I sat in my couch, waiting for Carly to arrive. Every second that passed simply made me more anxious. Carly wasn't late or anything but I needed to get things off my chest and Carly was the only outlet.

Yeah I know it sounds kinda selfish but Carly's my best friend, and every since we were kids I was only comfortable talking to her about these kinds of things. Unless of course she freaks out that I like Freddie. Will she? The thought ran through my head and I cursed myself for making myself more anxious.

What will she say? I asked myself. What if she doesn't take it well. Or worse, what if she takes it too well and blabs to Freddie about it. I was beginning to freak out. Normally I wouldn't condone this kind of behavior over something this trivial but it's easier said than done.

I paced up and down my living room, the movement helped calm my nerves a little. Just then I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I walked to the window and looked out seeing the white Lexus pull into our driveway. Not long after, Carly stepped out of the car. I was glad she was finally here but she was talking a hell of a long time to get her stuff. She walked to the trunk, opened it and grabbed her bag, all at a very leisurely pace. When I thought she was finally going to walk over, she walked to Ray instead and gave him a goodbye kiss.

I could almost pull out my hair right then and there. Finally I saw Carly making her way to my front door. Before she could even ring the doorbell, I opened the door and pulled her inside. I looked out the window again and saw Ray walking over to Freddie's.

I turned to Carly and I felt myself calm down. Carly presence alone was able to calm my frantic nerves.

"Are you alright Sam? You look kinda...anxious." Carly said.

"Oh you have no idea." I said and took a deep breath.

"Hmm seems like I underestimated this problem of yours. Okay, spill. Now." Carly said and she pulled me over to the couch and sat me down. "What is bothering you?"

"It's...A guy." I said. I figured I shouldn't go straight into it. It might come as too big a shock.

"Okay and what about this guy?" Carly asked.

"Well, okay so it all started when we went to this party together." I looked at Carly and she had the question written on her face. "No, we were not each other's date." I said.

"Okay just needed to clear things up. Carry on." Carly said.

"Well the thing is at this said party, I over heard someone saying that this guy likes me." I said.

"Eavesdropping again Sam?" Carly said.

"That's not the point!" I snapped at Carly.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Well, then I tried to see if he did like me or not and it did not turn out very well." I said.

"You got drunk didn't you." Carly said. It amazed me how she knew what happened.

"Yeah then things started to happened and I think I fell for him too." I said.

"Okay first of all, who is this guy. Come on, I need details. Is it someone I know?" Carly asked.

"Oh it's someone you know alright." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I guess Carly picked up on my nervousness but to my surprise, she stood up and gasped.

"Oh my god! You...you..." Carly stuttered. I knew she already figured it out, and I just braced for it. "You are cheating on me with Ray!" Carly shouted.

"Yes, it's...WHAT! I'm not cheating on you. I like Freddie." I said. I was shocked that Carly would even think something like that.

"Freddie. Oh...um well uh...that was awkward." Carly said, siting back down on the couch.

"Yeah no duh." I said.

"Hold on. You like Freddie? Freddie was the guy you were talking about?" Carly exclaimed, once again standing up.

"Okay Carls you got to stop with the standing and shouting part." I said.

"Sorry." She said and sat back down. "I mean are you serious?"

"Yes Carly I'm serious." I said.

"That is so awesome. After so many years, it's finally happened." Carly said and hugged me tight.

"Carly I can't breath." I said. Carly released me and smile happily at me. "And what do you mean after so many years?"

"Well, in high school everyone kinda said you and Freddie were gonna end up together. The only people who didn't know about it was you and Freddie." Carly said.

"Really? Oh my god, that is so embarrassing. Why is it that I always get embarrassed when it comes to Freddie." I blurted out. I immediately regretted it when Carly started asking questions.

"Always? What else happened?" She asked. I might as well tell her. I sighed.

"Well a fews weeks ago, I had a termite infestation. So while my house was renovated, I lived with Freddie." I said.

"Wow, you haven't even told him you like him and you are already living together." Carly joked.

"Shut up. Anyway, well first day, I forgot I was staying at his house and I tripped over him in the morning, and I uh..." I stopped.

"You what?" Carly asked. I couldn't say it. I pulled Carly close and whispered it into her ear. Even though there was no one else around, it felt uncomfortable to say it out loud. "Oh my god." Carly said, before bursting into laughter.

"It's not funny. I was so embarrassed, and the fact that he didn't seem embarrassed at all made it even worse." I said.

"Sorry Sam, but that is hilarious." Carly said.

"Yeah yeah, haha. But believe it or not that wasn't the worst thing that happened." I said. I went ahead and told Carly about the whole naked incident. This time Carly laughed so hard I swear her faced turned a little purple.

"There was the time that we were swimming though." I said.

"What happened?" Carly said, still chuckling a little.

"It wasn't embarrassing but still. I was looking at...something and I sank to the bottom of the pool to get it out of my head. Freddie thought I was drowning and dove in to save me." I said.

"Really, that's so sweet." Carly said. "What were you looking at anyway?"

"Oh uh nothing of importance." I said nervously.

"You were looking at Freddie weren't you." Carly said, a smirk on her face.

"Wipe that look off your face." I said. I would have to say that getting this off my chest was definitely a good thing. Although Carly kept laughing but still felt good. "Oh and not a word of this to Freddie." I said.

"My lips are sealed." She said and she imaginary zipped her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Haha you like that? Kind of a recap chap and of course some movement in storyline. Tell me if you like it. Next chap will be Freddie and Ray night. So till next time, please review. Oh and this story will most likely surpass "iBecome a Girl" in reviews after this chap which makes it my most reviewed story. So thank you guys. **


	20. Dude Fun

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. I took a total of three days to write this since I had a horrible writer's block in the beginning but I think it turned out okay in the end. Enjoy. Freddie's POV

* * *

**

Dude Fun

I looked around the house, making sure everything for tonight was ready. Drinks, snacks, video games and movies. I sat on the couch and exhaled. I was looking forward to this night for the plain reason that I would get my mind of Sam. In the last few weeks, Sam has been constantly on my mind. Sometimes I couldn't sleep just thinking about her. Part of me feels she won't feel the same way too, which only makes it all the more painful.

Just then I heard a car pull up in front of the house. I walked over to the window and looked out. The familiar white Lexus pulled into Sam's driveway. I opened the door and leaned against the door post, watching as Carly and Ray exited their car and got their stuff. After a hug, Carly walked towards Sam's porch while Ray made his way over here.

"Hey, ready kill some zombies tonight?" Ray said as he walked in.

"Oh you know it." I said as I followed him in and closed the door. "I got everything, games, movies snacks, what do you want to do first?"

"Hmm, lets do video games first." Ray said.

"Alright then, you can go put your stuff upstairs while I set it up." I said.

"Will do." Ray said as he went upstairs. As I started up the game, Sam once again creeped into my mind. "Aw damn." I muttered out loud.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked as he walked down the stairs. I didn't want him to get suspicious so I lied.

"I hit my hand against the side of the table." I said.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I was relieved he bought it.

"Well then, let's start. I'm am so gonna kick your butt." Ray said.

"Oh you can keep trying but when was the last time you won against me?" I said as I handed him a controller.

"Never." He said, under his breath.

"Yeah." I said. We played for a couple hours, but I couldn't get my thoughts off a certain blond. Time did fly though. I haven't even realized we'd been playing for two hours. For the umpteenth time that night, Ray beat me.

"Another one man. Dude, either you are off your game or I'm getting really good." Ray said. "I won almost every game and I don't think I can improve that much. Something bothering you?"

"Nah, I'm just a little tired." I lied again.

"Well, maybe we should move on to a movie then." Ray said.

"Yeah I think so." I said, as I put the controller down on the table. Ray walked over to the stack of movies I had and looked through them.

"Okay so Galaxy Wars marathon or chick flick?" Ray asked.

"Dude, do you need to ask? Anyway, I don't have any chick flicks." I said.

"Oh right, you're single." Ray said. It usually never bothered me when he says that but it did sting a little this time. Again it was all due to the neighbor next door. "Get married and you will be forced to watch chick flicks so you can sit there, be bored and hand your wife tissues." Ray said.

"Are you regretting marrying Carly? Oh she will not be pleased about that. How bout I call her to tell her?" I said, joking of course.

"Go ahead." He said. "Like she'll believe you." Ray popped in the disk and sat down as the movie began playing.

The movie started playing and I sat there trying to concentrate on the movie and get my mind off of Sam. It wasn't really effective but it was better than playing video games. At least you don't give away that you're not concentrating when watching a movie.

We watched the movie, eyes fixed on the TV and eating some snacks. Just then, the romance scene in the movie takes place where the two main characters fall in love and all that. "Yeah right, love isn't as easy as that." I said out loud. I heard Ray sigh and sat up. He picked up the remote and stopped the show. "Dude why did you do that? I was watching it." I said.

"Oh come on, it's not like this isn't your thousandth time watching this movie." Ray said. Well it was true, I watched this show countless number of times. "So start talking." Ray said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You don't say stuff like 'love isn't that easy' unless you are having girl issues. So talk." Ray said.

"Who ever said I have girl issues. Pfft. What?" I said. Even I could hear the nervousness in my voice. Ray just raised an eyebrow at me and I knew he didn't buy it. "Okay fine, I'm having issues." I admitted.

"Who is she?" Ray asked.

"Um..." I muttered. I didn't want to tell him.

"Wait...it's not Carly is it?" Ray asked.

"What? No. What made you think that? Do you think I'm that kind of person, and even more, do you think Carly is that kind of person." I said.

"Okay okay, I was just throwing it out there." Ray said. I sighed and looked to the ground. "Well, does Sam feel the same way?" Ray said. My head shot to face him. How did he find out?

"How did you know it was Sam?" I asked.

"I didn't. But you just told me." Ray smirked. I cursed myself for falling for that trick.

"Fine, it's Sam alright." I said.

"Well then what's the problem?" Ray asked.

"What's the problem? I can't stop thinking about her, I miss her when she's not around, and the worst part I can't even get myself to tell her how I feel. That's the problem." I said.

"Dude, relax. Take deep breath." Ray said. I did as he said and took a deep breath. "Good, now tell me this, did you feel this way when you visited Carly and me the last time?" Ray asked.

"No. I only realized it when I got back. All thanks to Spencer." I said.

"Okay and do you think Sam feels the same way as you do?" Ray asked.

"I don't know man. I mean, whenever she's not around I feel empty and whenever she's around I feel totally alive. I think...I think I'm in love Ray." I said. I couldn't believe I said that. I'm not used to pouring my heart out like that.

"Yep, you sure are." Ray said. I looked up at him, a confused look on my face. "Well, I felt the same way when I was dating Carly, but I didn't feel as bad as you since we were already dating."

"Wow Ray, you are excellent at making people feel better." I said, sarcasm clear in every word.

"Okay tell me, did anything happen that could remotely suggest any feelings she has for you?" Ray asked.

"Well, a few weeks back her house got a termite infestation and so she moved in with me for a while." I said.

"Wow way to go Fred-man." Ray said, pumping his hand in the air.

"No not like that. She just lived here. And well, during her stay there was a fair share of embarrassing moments." I said.

"Really, tell me everything." Ray said, acting somewhat how girls act when they talk about guys. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay first off, never act like that again. It's creepy." I said.

"Sorry." He said.

"So...um there was that first night after she moved in. I guess in the morning she forgot I was sleeping on the floor so she tripped over me in the morning." I said.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Ray asked.

"Well, when she landed on me, I woke and that wasn't the only thing that woke up, if you know what I mean." I said. Ray took a moment to try to piece together what I meant and then he figured it out and burst into laughter.

"Seriously? Oh my god that must have been embarrassing." He said.

"Believe me it was. But of course I played it cool and pretended it was no big deal. She seemed embarrassed though, her face was definitely red." I said.

"Oh that was epic." Ray said, wiping a tear out of his eye.

"Oh that's just the beginning. We went swimming one day and well, I got the impression that she was drowning." I said.

"So what did you do?" Ray asked.

"What did you think I did? I jumped in to 'save' her. However, she wasn't actually drowning and I kinda embarrassed myself. I felt like such a loser." I said.

"So what did she say after you 'saved' her?" Ray asked.

"It wasn't the reaction I expected. She hugged me." I said. Ray's face showed total disbelief. "Yeah I know right and then she said, 'Thanks for caring' or something like that.

"Interesting." Ray said.

"And to top off the cake, we kinda saw each other totally exposed." I said. I felt myself blushing just thinking about it.

"What? How?" Ray asked.

"Well, we both didn't know the other was home. I was listening to music so I didn't hear her upstairs. So this and that happened and we ended up naked in front of each other." I said.

"Well, of all the relationships I've heard of, yours beats all of them. I mean, living together, seeing each other's birthday suit. You guys are moving pretty fast, and you don't even know how you guys feel about each other yet." Ray said.

"You don't have to remind me about that last part you know." I said.

"Well anyway, from what you have told me, I'm eighty percent sure she feels the same way about you too." Ray said.

"Oh really. And what makes you such an expert in this field?" I asked.

"Married life, my young apprentice." He said. I chuckled but it kind of got me thinking, what if Sam really did like me like I like her?

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that. Yeah one of my longer chaps but I guess it's kind of an advance apology. I will be having my exams the next 2 weeks so I wouldn't be updating then. In fact I should be studying now instead of writing this. So please review.**


	21. Overtime

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Yeah I'm back after a month...I think. I'm so sorry. First was exams then straight after Halo: Reach was released and I got distracted. But the biggest issue was that after the last chap I seriously didn't know how to continue this story. I mean I know the general storyline but I just cant put it in words. So sorry again. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Overtime

I sat in my office, going about my usual work regime. I looked up and outside my door I could see people leaving the office. I looked to my watch and saw that it was already 6 in the evening. I didn't even realized that it was that late. I looked at the work in front of me and sighed. I wasn't going home anytime soon with the amount of work I have.

It was Monday and Carly had already left for Seattle. Mondays were always the worst. All the work from the weekends piled up and I always had to work overtime on Mondays to finish up everything. Just then my phone vibrated.

"Hey Sam, thanks for the great weekend. Good luck with you know who." I read the text from Carly and looked up. I could see Freddie getting ready to leave as well. He smiled at me when he saw I was looking and I smiled back. He picked up his bag and walked over to my door. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

"You're not leaving yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet. Too much work to do." I said.

"You need any help? I could stay with you if you want." Freddie offered.

"Thanks but it's okay. I'm used to this." I said.

"You sure, I mean it's no big deal." Freddie said.

"I'm sure Freddie. Go home. I'm alright." I said.

"Well okay then." He said and closed the door. I rubbed my face and got back to work. The faster I get this done the faster I get to go home. I worked as fast as I could only stopping to get a sandwich and coffee from the vending machine. I also changed into something more comfortable than my office wear opting for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

My eyes slowly felt heavier and heavier. The recent events in my life really took a lot of energy out of me. I rested my head on the table for a while but I fell asleep in the end.

I was woken up by a text message. I looked at it but it was only one of those ads. I put my phone down and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my watch and it was close to midnight. I sighed and put away my work. I guess I could finish it the next day. I got my things and left the office and headed for the elevators. I kept feeling my eyes drooping. I proceeded to the carpark and walked to the only car in sight. I got in and drove off. The carpark closes at night so the security guard waits there for anyone who needs to get in or out.

"Hey Larry." I said as I rolled down the window.

"Hey Ms Puckett. Working late again I see." He said.

"Yeah, there's always excess work that need to be done." I said.

"Ain't that the truth. Well then see you tomorrow." Larry said as he opened the gantry and allowed me to exit.

"See you." I said and drove off. I travelled down the road to my neighborhood but it was really dark. I looked at the street lamps and they were off. I guess there was a power trip or something. Moonlight wasn't sufficient to light the area due to the fact that my neighborhood had a lot of trees.

I squinted my eyes and slowly drove down the street, trying to see which one was my house. I could roughly know where the house was but not exactly. Then I saw it through the darkness. I drove into the driveway and got my stuff. I walked to the door and search for my keys in my bag. However, I couldn't find them no matter how hard I looked. I tried to recall where I could have left it and it occurred to me that I could have possibly left it at the office. Instead of heading back to the car I knelt down on the floor and felt under the door mat for the extra key I left there. I felt the cold metal and pick it up. I opened the door and stepped into the house. I was really tired and could hardly keep my eyes open. I walked up the stairs and into my room, to bothering to change out since I already changed at the office. I just slipped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I sat in my office, typing away at the computer. I looked up and saw Freddie sitting in his own office across mine. I just looked at him and as if he could sense I was looking, he looked up too. He smiled and I couldn't help but return one too. I saw him fidget with something on his desk before standing up and exiting his office. I watched as he made his way to my door. From the corner of my eye I saw Mrs Kent walking towards Freddie too. I stopped. This scene seemed way too familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She stopped in front of my office next to Freddie. I could see them talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Freddie nodded and soon both of them entered my office. The familiarity of the situation was starting to bug me.

"Hi, was there something you needed?" I asked to both of them.

"Yes we did. We need to talk to you Sam." Mrs Kent said.

"And we don't know how to say this." Freddie said. I listen as they both said a sentence alternately.

"But you may not like what you hear." Mrs Kent said.

"It may come as a shock to you but..." this time they said at the same time but stopped mid sentence.

"But what?" I asked. Everything until this point felt familiar. I expected the scene to stop right there but it didn't. Freddie walked over to me. I looked at Mrs Kent and she slowly disappeared. I was shocked. Freddie stopped in from of me and I stood up.

"I love you Sam." He said as he moved closer to me. I was in shock but I felt myself closing the gap. Our lips touch and then I remembered why this all seemed familiar. It was that dream I had, only this time it went a little further. The feeling on my lips shot me awake. I opened my eyes to see not my pillow but a pair of brown eyes looking back at me, mirroring the shocked feelings I had. I could still feel something pressing against my lips and I realized that I was sill kissing someone. I pulled away so fast I fell off the bed. The other person did too as I heard another thud on the floor.

I peeked over the bed and saw the other doing the same. "Freddie? Is that you?" I asked when I saw him.

"Sam?" Freddie said as he looked at me.

"How did you get into my house? What are doing in my room? Your room? Yes my room. What!" We both said in unison.

"What do you mean your room? This is my room." I said.

"Um Sam look around." Freddie said. I did as he told and it did look like my room but it was different but familiar.

"Oh my god." I said as I realized I was in Freddie's room.

"Yeah. My room." Freddie said. I was really embarrassed now, not to mention confused. How did I end up here. "How did you get in here anyway."

"Well I thought this was my house. I left my keys at the office so I used the key under the mat." I said.

"I leave a spare key under the mat too Sam." Freddie said. I wanted to change the subject.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said, trying to turn the blame onto him.

"What? I didn't kiss you." he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay maybe we did kiss but I didn't do it intentionally. I was asleep, I had this dream that I was kissing you and when I woke up, I was kissing you."

"Well I was having a dream too and...wait wait wait...you dreamt of kissing me?" I said.

"Um well...it's a dream I can't control what happens." he said.

"Uh huh. Well uh I think I better get home then." I said.

"Wait, you said you dreamt about something too. What were you dreaming about?" Freddie asked.

"Oh I uh...I dreamt that...Carly and I went fishing and the fish I caught kissed me. And it kissed better than you Fredward." I said. The last part I didn't want to say but it slipped out.

"Oh um okay." he said, kinda hurt if you asked me.

"Well then I guess I should be leaving." I said. He simply nodded. I walked out of his house and cursed myself for saying that last line. "Ugh why do I always embarrassed myself around him."

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. I guess you guys could have guessed what Freddie would end up saying in that dream but you don't know what Mrs Kent is gonna say right. Haha. Well anyway, yeah again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Please review.**


	22. Big News

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Once again I have made you wait too long. So sorry. Okay well you see I always write in the morning. Yeah I'm a morning person. But I have been really busy and every morning I just cant seem to get up early. My body is exhausted. But finally I managed to get up early. So heres the chap. First part will be in Sam's POV then later part will be Freddie's POV from the beginning of this chap so it's happening simultaneously.**

**Oh and just to clear this up, Freddie and Sam didn't have the same dream in the last chap. Just they both involved kissing each other at the end.

* * *

**

Big News

Sam

I sighed as I realized I'm once again having the same dream. It's funny you know, usually people can't tell when they are dreaming and normally, neither can I, except for this dream. I've been having them almost every night now and I was getting tired of it. Not only did it always stop at the point where Freddie kisses me, at the back of my mind I feel that the dream isn't just a dream.

The scenes played out in my head as Mrs Kent and Freddie walked into my office. They started saying the same dialogue again, and then Freddie kisses me. I have to admit, the last part isn't so bad, I mean I do like him right. I counted down in my head, three, two, one.

I cracked my eyes open. The dream ended right where it was supposed to. I exhaled deeply and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. For some reason I kept thinking about that dream. It's not like it's the first time I'm having that dream but I just kept thinking about it.

It felt like today my questions about that dream would be answered. I wasn't sure how but it felt like I would finally know what that dream meant. I went through my morning routine and not long after, I'm out the door heading to work, not before seeing Freddie leave his house too. I looked over to him and he did the same. I cracked a small smile and he did too. I got into my car and proceeded in the direction of the city.

The whole journey I could see Freddie's car a few cars behind me through my rear view mirror. I knew he was going to work too but I had this feeling like he was trying to catch up to me. I shook off the feeling and just drove down the road.

I finally arrived at the office and I got out of the car and headed to the elevator. I could hear Freddie exit his car too. I arrived at the elevator lobby and pressed the button. A few seconds later I saw Freddie enter the lobby as well. I didn't look at him though. I was feeling really conflicted right now. I don't know what I should do around him anymore. A side wants to keeps this strictly professional while the other wants to just wrap him in my arms.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the elevator arrived. I got in and pressed the level, Freddie followed suit. We were alone in the elevator, no one else. I could feel the awkward tension building up and it was getting slightly unbearable.

"So um..." he started. I just kept my eyes on the door. "Nice weather we're having today." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um yeah I guess." I replied. I could sense he was mentally cursing himself at that moment. The elevator finally arrived at our level and I quickly got out and headed to the safety of my office. I saw Freddie head to his table and sat down looking pretty defeated. I had no idea why but I didn't want to find out.

Hours past and it was almost lunch time. I looked up from my work and I could see Freddie fidgeting at his desk. Then I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu except it was from something I remember. I watched as Freddie got up and made his way to my door and from the corner of my eye I saw Mrs Kent walking towards my door as well. This was no ordinary déjà vu, my dream was coming into reality.

They both stopped outside my door and said a few things. I gulped as they knocked on the door and entered. "Sam can we speak with you for a moment?" Mrs Kent asked. I nodded. She looked to Freddie. "Would you like to go first?" She asked. Already it wasn't exactly like my dream since everything they said was different but it was definitely similar. Very similar.

"I think you should go ahead." Freddie said. Mrs Kent nodded and faced me again.

"Sam. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the company is sending you to either Hong Kong, Manilla or Singapore." Mrs Kent said.

"Okay but what for?" I asked.

"That's where the bad news comes in. You won't be coming back." Mrs Kent said. My mouth dropped.

* * *

Freddie

I lay in bed just looking at my ceiling and thinking. After everything that has happened it has changed me a little. I mean I didn't know it was possible but I think I've fallen deeper in love with Sam. It was so conflicting for me. Since young, I've always made it a point to remember that Sam was just this mean monster whom I would never get along with but now this is happening. I sat up on my bed.

"Listen Freddie, be a man and stand up for yourself. Do what you think will be the right thing." I said to myself. I nodded in agreement to myself. Today was the day that I tell Sam how I really feel about her. What's the worst that could happen? I mean if she doesn't like me then I will forget it, just like how I forgot my crush on Carly. With new found confidence, I got ready for work, heading to the shower and getting dressed.

I stepped out of my house and I saw Sam walking to her car too. I saw her flash a small smile and I did the same. I got into my car as I saw Sam pull out of her driveway and head down the street. I did the same and travelled to work. The whole journey I could see Sam driving ahead of me and I kept thinking about how I was going to tell her. I thought about that smile she gave this morning. It looked a little awkward. Maybe she's still feeling awkward after that day she accidentally slept in my room. Slowly, a little seed of doubt was planted in my head. Maybe I shouldn't tell her just yet. I thought to myself, before mentally giving myself a slap. No, just tell her. Don't back down again.

We arrived at the office and I watched as she headed for the elevators. I parked my car, grabbed my briefcase and headed for the lobby. Upon entering I saw Sam waiting for the elevator but she didn't even look at me. I wanted to say something but my lips wouldn't part. The elevator arrived and we both stepped in. She still wasn't talking and I needed to say something. Just ask if we could talk later. Yeah that's good.

"So um..." I started. She didn't even look at me. Come on, just ask if we can talk later, I thought to myself. I lost my nerve right there and blurted the first thing that came to my head. "Nice weather we're having today." I said. She raised and eyebrow before replying.

"Um yeah I guess." She said. I mentally cursed myself. Nice weather? It's L.A. It's almost always nice weather. The elevator arrived at our level and Sam took off like the wind heading for her office. I sighed and headed to my table feeling pretty dejected.

Hours passed and I finally got back my courage to tell Sam. I got up and looked in Sam's direction. She was looking at me too. I walked over to her office door and at the same time I could see Mrs Kent proceeding in the same direction I was heading. We both stopped in front of Sam's office.

"Hi Freddie, I just have something I need to tell Sam. Do you need to see her too?" She asked.

"It's alright I can come back later." I said.

"No no wait, I think it involves you too so come in as well." She said as she knocked on the door and opened it. I didn't understand when she meant it involves me too. I entered after Mrs Kent.

"Sam can we speak with you for a moment?" Mrs Kent asked. Sam nodded and Mrs Kent looked to me. "Would you like to go first?" Mrs Kent asked me.

"I think you should go ahead." I said. Mrs Kent nodded and looked to Sam. Sam looked horrified. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sam. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the company is sending you to either Hong Kong, Manilla or Singapore." Mrs Kent said.

"Okay but what for?" Sam asked. I was curious too.

"That's where the bad news comes in. You won't be coming back." Mrs Kent said. Sam's mouth hung open in shock. I was in shock too. What does she mean 'won't come back'?

"What!" Both Sam and I shouted in unison.

"Well, won't be coming back often at least." Mrs Kent said.

"I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked. Mrs Kent sighed, it seemed the news is hard on her as well.

"The company is relocating you." Mrs Kent said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. A twist in the story. Lol. And yes I have finally gotten up early and written this. Hehe. So please review and tell me what you think. Oh and this story is coming to an end soon. Not sure how many more chaps but it's ending soon.**


	23. This Can't Be Happening

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. Okay I know I said to some of you guys that I would update in a day or two after the previous chap but things came up and I didn't have the time. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**

This Can't Be Happening

"The company is relocating you." Mrs Kent said. Sam's mind was on overload right now. Every thought raced through her mind trying to put a picture together but it wasn't possible. Her mind tried to think back to find anything she had done wrong. What could be so bad that the company wanted to relocate her.

"What? Relocate me? Why?" Sam asked.

"It's partly my fault. You see Sam, this company is global and I couldn't have done it alone. As you know I have partners around the world, each head of the company in their region." Mrs Kent stopped. Sam nodded a little in agreement but her mind was still going crazy. "Well we had a meeting and they feel that you and I have become to close." Mrs Kent stopped.

"What?" Sam said.

"Well they feel that it's in the companies best interest that you and I be separated. They felt that due to the excellent work you have done for the company, retrenchment was out of the question. So they decided to relocate you to their Asian Headquarters." Mrs Kent said.

"But what if I don't want to move. Can't you say something? You are a partner too right?" Sam said.

"It's true I'm a partner, but I've been out voted by the committee. They all feel that us becoming too close could cause complications in the future." Mrs Kent said.

"What do you mean by complications?" Sam asked. The whole picture was coming together now but there were still a few missing links.

"Well as you know, before the company hired you we had to check your background and there were some undesirable things." Mrs Kent trailed off. "I have already looked past that from getting to know you but the board isn't fully convinced."

"My arrests." I said to myself. That was why they didn't want me to get too close. They were afraid I was going to do something that could hurt the company.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sam. There is nothing I could do. I think I'll let you clear your thoughts." Mrs Kent said and left the office. Sam just sat down in her chair and thought about everything. Only when she heard a slight noise in the corner did she look up and realize that Freddie was still there, deep in thought as well.

"Freddie?" Sam called out, snapping Freddie out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I don't know." He said, resting his head on hand as he took a seat.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me as well?" Sam asked, after everything that has happened, it did come back to her that this was like her dream and the ending to that dream was Freddie confessing his love to her.

"I did..." Freddie said.

"Well?" Sam pressured him to continue.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Freddie said and stood up heading for the door. Sam was shocked. That wasn't the reply she was expecting.

"Wait. What?" Sam said. Freddie stopped in his track but didn't turn to face her. "What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore?" Sam asked.

He turned to face Sam. "Listen Sam, it was no big deal. I mean, you have a lot more important things to think about right now. If I tell you what I was going to, it will only complicate the situation. So let's just leave it at that and forget I ever said anything." Freddie said. Sam just stood there too shocked to even say anything. Freddie took the silence as consent and left the office. He walked back to his desk and sat down, throwing his head into his hands.

This was a shock to him as much as it was a shock to Sam. And to make it worst, he couldn't even tell her what he wanted to. The rest of the day was horrible for both Sam and Freddie. They couldn't keep their mind on work. They kept replaying that scene in Sam's office over and over again in their heads, hoping that in doing so they would realize it was all a joke or perhaps this was all a dream.

Finally the day came to an end and everyone was leaving the office. Freddie was about to leave as well when Sam came out of her office. Freddie looked to Sam and she looked at him. Neither smiled, eyes fixed on each other. Finally Freddie moved and walked to the elevators. Sam followed behind.

She felt like she should say something cause it was clearly killing Freddie as much or even more than it was killing her. They both stood in the elevator lobby waiting for the elevator. Sam wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't listen, remaining closed the whole time. The elevator arrived and they both stepped in.

Finally Sam managed to get enough courage to talk. "So..." She said. Freddie looked to her not saying anything. "I was thinking that tomorrow we could...you know meet up at my house for a dinner. I mean I'm not cooking but we could get something to eat. You know so we can talk about this." Sam said.

"I don't know Sam...I uh..." Freddie said, finally speaking.

"Oh come on. Please at least do this for me. This could very well be our last dinner together Freddie." Sam said. When Sam said that last line, it made Freddie's heart drop. It really could be their last dinner together. They may never see each other ever again. "Please Freddie. I know you feel terrible about this thing. I do too, but the least you could do for me is just keep me company tomorrow. You are one of my best friends and I need you to help me get through this." Sam said.

Freddie looked at Sam. He knew he was being kinda selfish. He was thinking about how he felt when obviously this was affecting Sam as well. If he was really a friend then he would help her no matter how painful it was. "Okay Sam. I will do this for you." Freddie said.

Sam smiled weakly. She almost had tears in her eyes when she said what she said. She didn't want to leave her friends. Not again. Although they could always keep in touch she felt like it was once again going to be a repeat of history.

The elevator doors opened and both of them stepped out. "So I'll see you tomorrow my place?" Sam asked.

"I'll be there." Freddie said as they both made their way to their cars. Freddie got into his car as he saw Sam drive past and out the carpark. Freddie laid his head in the steering wheel. "This can't be happening." He said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there is going to be another 2 chaps left in this story. I seriously feel so proud of this story and it's thanks to you guys. So please review and I'll see you in the next chap.**

**Oh and i am going to be writing a horror fic for halloween this year. So yeah just wanted to tell you guys.**


	24. Friends Forever

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so heres the next chap of iAm Your Colleague. And once again I have made you guys wait too long. Argh I hate myself so much. I was supposed to put out a halloween story last week but Imo not even done writing it. I guess it will be a belated halloween. Lol. Enjoy. Sam's POV.

* * *

**

Friends Forever

I sat on my couch, waiting for Freddie and thinking about how everything is going to change again. I didn't want things to change, not after everything that has happened. It felt like the world was just playing around with me and making things difficult.

I looked at the clock. It was a quarter to seven meaning Freddie would be over soon. We had agreed that Freddie would go get us dinner before arriving. I laid my head on the couch, trying to forget about the relocation and just have a good time tonight. Enjoy my time with Freddie before I have to leave. Freddie filled my head. Every thought had something to do with Freddie.

I contemplated telling Freddie how I felt about him, two sides in me battling on which to do. Tell or not. One part wanted me to tell him just to let him know and make us feel better, or probably just me. The other part said that telling him would be a bad thing as I was moving away. Telling someone you love them and then moving away isn't really a nice thing to do.

Just then the doorbell rang, pulling me from my thoughts. I got up and walked to the door. I looked out the window and saw it was Freddie standing there with the food in his hand. I opened the door.

"Hey Freddie." I said.

"Hi. I brought the food." Freddie said, raising the bags of food in his hand.

"Come in. You can put the food on the kitchen top." I said. He nodded and walked in placing the food on the counter. I closed the door and followed him to the kitchen. "So what did you buy?"

"Well I wasn't sure what to get so I got Chinese take out." Freddie said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I'm moving to Asia and you decided to get me Asian food. Don't you think that I may be getting enough of that while I'm there." I said.

"Oh...right...didn't think that one through. I can go get you something else if you want." Freddie said, heading for the door.

"Nah it's alright." I said and I picked up one of the boxes and a pair of chopsticks, before handing them to Freddie. He took it and I took the other box.

We walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. At first we both just sat there and ate quietly. I guess no one really knew what to say. We were supposed to just enjoy the night but just the thought of my moving was making it kinda awkward.

"It's good." Freddie said, noodles hanging from his mouth and he sucked them in. I nodded my agreement. "Have you decided where you're going?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking Singapore." I said.

"Well don't you have to decide soon?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." After some time I decided just getting it out is the best way so I started speaking. "So, does Carly know yet?" I asked. He knew what I was talking about since he shook his head.

"I figured it was something that she should find out from you." Freddie said.

"I don't know Freddie. I mean I seriously feel bad that I already left you guys behind once, I can't do that again." I said.

"But you won't. We will keep in touch Sam. We will always be friends no matter where we live. I mean I'm pretty sure we can make this thing work." Freddie said.

"But I'm moving Freddie. It's no secret that long distance relationships don't last very long." I said. Only after I said it did I realized that I subconsciously thought Freddie was talking about our relationship. He looked puzzled. "Um...you know...long distance relationships is an example. You know I meant more like pen pals." I quickly said.

"Oh." he said, taking another bite of his food. "But we aren't just regular friends right Sam? I mean you, Carly and I have always been best friends. We went almost everywhere together. I think we will be able to make this work."

"It's just..." I said.

"Now listen here Sam. Don't make this harder than it already is. Yes I know telling Carly you are leaving is tough but don't torture yourself over it. Carly will understand." Freddie said.

"I guess your right. But...I don't think I can tell Carly without breaking down. Can you tell her for me? But wait till I already leave. I pretty sure Carly would beg me to stay and I wouldn't be able to resist." I said. If Carly started begging, I would surely stay. It wouldn't be the first time Carly persuaded me into doing something.

"Then don't resist. Stay." Freddie said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" I said.

"You very well know I can't. You heard Mrs kent yourself." I said.

"Well I've been thinking and I think you should resign." Freddie said.

"What? You want me to resign? Freddie you've got to be kidding." I said.

"I'm dead serious in fact. Okay Sam listen, if you resign you can stay here, with us. Sure you won't have a job but that is easily fixed right?" Freddie said.

"No not right. Do you know how hard I worked to get to where I am now. It's not easy Freddie. You know what I was like back then and if you think getting to where I am today was easy, you are wrong mister. I can't just give it up just like that?"

"Wow Sam...it sounds to me that your job is more important than your friends." Freddie said.

"Oh come on Freddie. Sure I would like to survive just with the love of my friends but we're in the real world Freddie. Being unemployed is not a walk in the park." I said.

"If that's the way you feel then fine. Go. Leave us behind." Freddie shouted. I straight away cooled down.

"Freddie...I'm sorry. It's just I don't know what to do now." I said.

"Don't go." Freddie said.

"I...don't know Freddie. Can I think about this?" I said. He nodded. "Just please don't turn your back on me." I said.

"Sam, I will never turn my back on you." Freddie said.

"Freddie...I think I have something to tell you." I said. This was it, I was going to tell him. He just stood there and I walked closer to him. But just as I was about to tell him, I chickened out and instead just hugged him. "Thanks for being my friend." I said.

I knew he was smiling and he wrapped him arms around me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay second last chap. Yeah what do you think. I know many of you wanted Sam to move to Manilla but I'm biased to Singapore. Lol. Anyway yeah sorry it took so long. I was writing the horror story. Didn't know it would be so long. I'm far from being done and it's already over a thousand words. It's going to be my longest oneshot ever. Lol. Anyway, please review. Only 1 more chap left.**


	25. Goodbye

**iAm Your Colleague**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: I'm back for this final chapter of my story. It's been almost four months since I've updated. I ended up reading the reviews of this story yesterday and I remembered how much you guys liked this story. I felt it wasn't fair of me to keep you guys waiting any longer so I decided that I was going to make time to write this today. Oh but I do have an important piece of announcement that I will share with you in the end authors note. Enjoy

* * *

**

Recap:

Sam is being relocated. Freddie tried to convince her to stay but she felt that her job was just as important. Freddie asked her to quit her job to stay in the states with her friends. Both of them have feelings for each other and Sam said she would think about it.

Goodbye

Freddie's POV

I woke up from the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. I sleepily moved my hand and hit the snooze button, stopping the annoying beeping. I had a terrible sleep last night. My mind kept thinking about Sam and hoping she would consider my suggestion of leaving her job so she could stay. I closed my eyes letting my brain relax for a while. I tried not to think about anything although that was really hard to do when Sam keeps popping up.

My alarm started sounding a second time and I turned off the alarm. With a grunt I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, not surprised at the eye bags on my face. I sighed and got ready for work. I took a shower, shaved, and put on one of my suits.

I then proceeded down to the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and realized that there was still time so I decided to make myself a cup of coffee. I needed any amount caffeine I could get to help keep me awake through the day. Once again I found myself thinking. I just sat at the kitchen, cup of coffee in my hand, staring off into space. My body looked dead, but my mind was racing.

"What if Sam still wanted to leave?" I thought to myself. I never really thought about that. I just kept hoping that Sam wouldn't leave, clinging on to that last bit of hope I had. I don't know what I would do if Sam left.

Finally I snapped out of my daze and looked at my watch. I had to leave so I put the empty mug into the sink and headed out the door. I walked over to my car and glanced over at Sam's house. Her car was gone. I started to panic a little. "She left already!" I thought. I then realized that she would still be going to work and wouldn't be leaving till the day after tomorrow. I calmed myself down. For a moment I thought that Sam would leave without saying goodbye. Of course I still hoped that the word goodbye didn't have to come up in any conversation we have in the near future.

I got into my car and put my hands on the steering wheel. Today was the day that I find out what Sam has decided. I stared out the front on my car and at my house. I took a deep breath and started the car engine. I prepared myself for the answer she would give when I talked to her later. With that I made my way out my driveway, onto the road and to the office.

I must have been thinking a lot along the drive because before I knew it I was already at the office. I stepped out of the elevator not even remembering parking and getting into the elevator in the first place. I took another deep breath and entered the office. Most of the workers were already in, sitting at their desks. I walked over to mine and put down my briefcase. I looked over at Sam's office and saw her packing her stuff into boxes.

"No." I thought. I hurriedly rushed over to her office and entered without knocking. I pushed the door open and before she could even register my presence, I started to speak.

"So you made up your mind?" I asked, a little anger in my voice. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. I could tell she was sad although she tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry Freddie." She said, looking back at here stuff and carrying to put them into boxes. I walked up to her, stood beside her and she didn't respond.

"Sam, please don't do this. Everyone would be devastated if you're leaving. Think about Carly. She just got reunited with you. She wouldn't want you to leave. She'll miss you." I paused. She stopped working and just stared at her hands. "I'll miss you." I finished.

She looked up at me, her eyes filling with tears. I could feel the other workers in the office looking at us but I didn't care. I had left the door open so some of them could probably hear what we said. My attention never left Sam though. A tear overflowed from her eyes and down her cheek. I raised my hand to wipe it away but she grabbed my hand before I could. She held my hand as she looked at them, and then back to my eyes.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I can't. It's just…easier this way." She said, dropping my hand and turning away from me.

"What if I don't want things to be easier Sam?" I asked. She just shook her head and packed the last things few things into the box and closed the lid. She didn't look at me and started for the door.

"I'm sorry Freddie. I just can't." She said as she walked past me. I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Please Sam, for me." I said.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Freddie." She said as she shook her hand out my grip and walked out.

"Clara, please make sure those boxes are sent to my house. Thanks." She said, not even stopping to talk to her assistant.

"Yes Miss Puckett." Clara said. I stared as she trudged to the lobby and disappeared into the elevator. I stood there for a while, just thinking about everything that just happened. I turned to face her table, now empty except for the box she left on it. I kicked the table. I had to let my frustration out somehow.

"Mr Benson…are you okay?" I heard Clara's voice behind me.

"I'm fine" I lied as I rested my hands on the table.

"Okay…Um Mr Benson?" Clara asked again. I wasn't really in the mood to be talking to anyone and I just felt my frustration rise.

"What is it Clara?" I said, a hint of malice in my voice.

"I was just thinking that you may want to send the boxes to her house…seeing as you two are neighbors." She said. She must have caught my tone cause her voice sounded scared and apprehensive.

I thought about it. At first I didn't want to, but as I thought about it, it could be my last chance to talk Sam out of this. I nodded, not knowing if Clara saw that. My question was answered when I heard Clara speak. "All right. Sorry for bothering you Mr Benson." She said. I heard her leave and close the door. I just stood there facing the table. I let out a sigh.

Sam's POV

I got into the elevator. I finally let my tears flow, not holding back. I just cried. I didn't know what to do. I hated seeing Freddie like that. I knew I broke his heart, I could tell by his face. I couldn't even look at him when I left. I would have surely broken down if I did.

The elevator door opened and there were other employee about to enter, going to work obviously. I pushed past them, wiping my eyes as I did. They looked at me for a moment, probably wondering why I was crying.

I ignored them and just ran to my car and got in. I closed the door and sat there for a moment. I thought about the things Freddie said and how I hated myself. I felt more tears flow down my cheek. I truly hated myself. How selfish could I be? I chose my job over my friends. I closed my eyes and started the engine, taking a deep breath to stop my tears. I just drove home. I couldn't think anymore. My mind was just blank.

When I got home, all I remember doing was crawling onto the couch and sitting there, knees to my chest as I cried, the tears again returning. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't help myself. I just kept thinking that this would be easier. I repeated that line in my head. I fell asleep at some point. The emotional strain drained my body of energy.

I woke up when I heard the doorbell. I slowly opened my eyes. The bell rang again and I got up from the couch, noticing that I was already getting dark out. The bell rang a third time and I figured it must be the person who was sending me my stuff. I shuffled my feet to the door, and looked out the peephole. My heart sank when I saw Freddie there.

"Sam open up!" He shouted. I turned and put my back against the door. Not realizing the distance, I hit my back against the door with sufficient force that made it shudder. "Sam? Is that you?" I heard Freddie said. I mentally cursed myself. "Sam, please open up. I need to talk to you." Freddie said.

I slid down to the floor, my back still against the door and buried my face in my hands. "Sam, we need to talk." Freddie said. I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Just go away Freddie." I said.

"Sam, please." He begged.

"I have nothing to talk to you about. Just go. Leave my things and go." I said.

"Sam I won't leave until you talk me." He said.

"I am talking to you idiot, and I'm telling you that I don't want to talk to you." I said, choking back my tears. There was silence for a moment. I knew he hadn't left but standing behind me, separated by only a wood door. "Just go Freddie." I said.

"So this is it?" He said. I kept quiet. "This is how you are going to act. I thought I knew you better than this Sam. I thought you were better than this." He said. Those words cut through me like a knife. I balled, more tears flowing that before. It wasn't so much the word that hurt, but the fact that I knew everything he said was true that hurt. I didn't like the way I was acting either but this was just easier. Once again I found myself repeating those words in my head.

I heard Freddie leave and looked out the window to see him walking up to his house. I just kept thinking those three words. This is easier. This is easier.

"If this is easier then why does it feel like the most difficult thing I've ever done?" I just said to myself. I opened the door and moved my things in. I knew I had to pack my stuff but I didn't feel like it. I just crawled back to my room and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I still felt empty. But I knew that this was for the best. I spent the day packing the things that I was going to bring. I felt I have cried myself out the previous day that I couldn't anymore. I was dry. Even if I wanted to I couldn't cry. Freddie tried calling once but I ignored it. I was surprised I didn't have a hundred missed calls from him. Just one. I figured he finally accepted what I was going to do. Just like I had. I went to sleep early. Not wanting to think of anything.

The next day, I was ready. I knew what had to be done. My flight was at twelve. It was Saturday and I hoped that Freddie wouldn't try and stop me. I left home early, around nine in the morning. I got out my door and looked to my right. I saw Freddie's car parked in his driveway. I wanted to get up early so he would still be asleep when I left. I called a cab. I took the chance while waiting for the cab to take a final look at my house. I wasn't going to sell it. I was going to try and come home often so I still wanted a home to come home to. I looked to the piece of junk I called my car in the driveway. I smiled at it. People always asked me why I kept that car seeing that I could definitely afford something better. But I always told them it has sentimental value. I wasn't lying. This was the first car I bought with my own hard earned money and I loved it…when it wasn't being crazy. I heard a vehicle drive up to the house and I knew it was the cab. I took one last look at my home and turned towards the cab. This wasn't goodbye forever, but it still felt sad.

I put my luggage in the trunk and got into the cab. "Where to mam?" The taxi driver asked.

"LAX please." I said. I looked at my house for the last time as we drove away. When the house was out of view I turned my attention to the cab driver. I wished that that had been Freddie, driving me to the airport. I wanted to see him one last time…well until I got back but I knew it would be a long time. I sighed.

We arrived at the airport and I went to the check in counter. I was about to check in my luggage when I realized I couldn't find my passport. I search through my bag but couldn't find it. I thought about where I put it. I distinctly remembered holding it the night before. Then it hit me. I pulled my luggage to a corner and opened it. I rummaged through the pocket and found it. I laughed at myself for being stupid enough to put my passport in the luggage. I took it out, closed my suitcase and proceeded back to the check in counter.

I looked up and my heart stopped.

Freddie's POV

I looked out the window when I heard a car, a rather loud one drive by. Out of curiosity, I looked out my bedroom window. It was then that my mouth hung open. It was Sam, climbing into the taxi.

"Sam?" I said. I knew her flight was at 12 but I didn't expect her to leave this early. I thought about her motives and I knew that she was just trying to avoid me. I quickly grabbed my bag and dialed a cab. I hurried out of my house and waited impatiently for the cab to finally arrive.

It felt like forever but it was only a few minutes. In my rush I didn't have time to make myself look presentable so I did look somewhat crazy with my messy hair and anxious expression. "Um…where..." The driver asked but I cut him off.

"LAX and step on it." I said.

I guess the guy could guess from the tone of my voice that I was rushing for something. He drove fast, and by fast I mean like a maniac. If I thought that Sam was driving fast on our road trip, this guy made her driving seem like a stroll. However, I couldn't concentrate on fearing for my life because all I could think was reaching and finding Sam on time.

I grew tense as we neared the airport and when we arrived I handed the driver the money and ran out, grabbing my bag and into the airport. I didn't even bother to get my change back. That wasn't important now.

I ran up to the list of flight and search for the one Sam would be on. I looked at the check in counter number and ran to it. At the counter I looked at the people in line, searching and hoping that Sam was one of them. I couldn't find her. My mind was moving so fast I felt disoriented. I felt a little hopeless to say the least.

I turned in spot, scanning the area for those blonde curls. I stopped, partly from dizziness but also because I found her. I kept my eyes focused on her. She was putting something into her bag and looked up. Our eyes met and a look of pure shock washed over her face. I just stared at her.

I walked over to her but she stood where she was, no sign of even trying to run. "Sam" I said when I stopped in front of her. Only now did I realized I was panting really heavily and beads of sweat were forming on my face. I couldn't help myself and just hugged her.

"Freddie…what? What are you doing here?" She asked, pushing me back with one hand. I was still panting heavily and couldn't speak. "Why are you panting so much?" She asked.

"I rushed down here when I saw you get into the taxi." I said in between pants.

"Whose bag is that?" She asked, pointing to the luggage bag I was pulling behind me.

"It's mine." I said, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Yours? Why did you bring your bag?" She asked. She was really confused and I could understand why.

"I figure if you weren't going to stay, then I'm going with you." I said.

"What?" She exclaimed, making some people turn to look at us.

"I am going with you." I repeated.

"Freddie." She stopped and sighed. Her expression softened. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked. I wasn't getting frustrated; I was still feeling so happy that I found Sam. She on the other hand didn't seem so happy.

"Why not? Freddie, I don't have a choice. You do. Don't be stupid and throw away everything in your life, just for me." She said.

"Sam," I said, putting my hands on her shoulder. "My life is nothing, if you're not in it." I said. She didn't say anything. "Sam I can't live without you. If you are not by my side, I feel like a part of me is missing. I promise to give you everything Sam, everything and anything. I just need you by my side, whether here or some other part of the world." I said. She still remained silent, just looking into my eyes. I waited for her to say something. Anything. She broke her gaze and finally spoke.

"Freddie, I'm not staying." She paused.

"Then I'm going with you." I said.

"And you a NOT coming with me." She said. I broke. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She didn't like me? That was the only reason I could think off for not wanting me to follow her.

"Sam please, just give me a chance, I…" I said, wrapping her in my arms. I pulled her tight against my chest, not wanting to let go. But she cut me off.

"You didn't let me finish." She said. I kept my head rested on her shoulder, feeling tears welling up in my eyes. "I was going to say, I'm not staying and you are not coming, if I don't hear those three words I want to hear." She said.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She had a smile and her face and her eyes burned into mine. I hugged her again. "I love you Sam." I whispered into her ear.

"That was what I wanted to hear." She said and I felt her put her arms around me. It was then that I started to tear. But these were happy tears. I pulled back and moved my lips to hers. I kissed her. I put everything into that kiss. I wanted to show her that everything I said was true. That everything would be all right.

We pulled apart and I placed my forehead on hers. "I believe you." She said and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Freddie." She said. I just stood there in that position, my head on hers, staring into her eyes. I was elated, ecstatic and just plain happy.

"Um Freddie?" Sam said. "There are people staring." She said. I looked around and saw people looking at us. I pulled apart but still held her hand.

"So…are we still going to Singapore?" I asked. She shook her head. "So why don't we go home." I said.

"Which one?" She said, chuckling.

"Mine." I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why yours and not mine?" She asked.

"Because I was just going to ask you to move in with me." I said. Her face lit up and she hugged me tight. "So I take that as a yes?" I said.

She nodded. I kissed her again and I knew that everything would be just great. Everything seemed perfect in my life. Well everything that matters anyway. Looking back, I realized just how lucky I am. I had a best friend/enemy in school and a best friend/colleague at work. Now I guess, Sam is no longer my colleague. But I plan to replace that with a four-letter word soon. W-I-F-E. My best friend/wife, I like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS. IMPORTANT**

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this story. I really put everything I had into this chapter and I hope you like it. I mentioned that I had an important announcement in the first A/N. I just want to tell you guys that…I'm getting married…nah I'm just kidding. The title of this chapter is goodbye and it holds more meaning than just this story. It's my goodbye to you. Yes, it's my time to leave . I know some of you are thinking if this is another April fool's joke, I am notorious for that, but I'm sorry to say it's not. **

**I have had a wonderful time on this site and you readers are the ones who kept me going. I feel truly honored that you guys read and enjoyed my story. Some of you are like siblings to me. I still read some stories on here but I have come to the end of my writing career on this site. I may occasionally(I really mean occasionally, like once in a blue moon thing) post oneshots but no more multichaps like this. I always said that if I were to stop writing here, I would finish my stories before doing so. I have done that and now I guess it's goodbye. So for the last time…please review and again thank you.**


End file.
